Fantasmas del Pasado
by AlinaKristall
Summary: Para los que han leído el Sexto Libro : Aquí explico los motivos por los que Lupin rechaza a Tonks... se hace referencia a sus dias de colegio, los recuerdos lo atormentan... podrá superarlo y empezar una nueva vida? :
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Ese no había sido un buen día para Remus Lupin. Para empezar, los trabajos para la Orden del Fénix se ponían cada vez más pesados; hace apenas dos días había sido la última luna llena, por lo que se encontraba cansado y algo adolorido aún por la transformación que sufría esos días y... bueno... tenía algunos problemas con Tonks.

- Es tarde, creo que iré a descansar – se dijo Lupin mientras se frotaba los ojos y dejaba de lado unos pergaminos que Dumbledore le había encargado revisar.

Se puso de pie y dio una ojeada a su desgastado y apolillado escritorio "Nota mental: conseguir uno nuevo" se dijo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse al dormitorio.

Su habitación sólo contaba con una vieja cama de madera, junto a una pequeña mesa de noche y una silla, a un lado podía observarse una puerta, que llevaba al cuarto de baño. Remus se dirigió hacia allí... necesitaba un baño.

Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre él como gruesas gotas de lluvia, él recordaba lo sucedido hace algunos días, cuando Tonks le confesó que lo amaba. Él rechazó a la joven debido a su condición de Hombre Lobo "No quiero hacerte daño, Nymphadora" le había dicho, a lo que la muchacha contestó "No me llames así, Remus... y no puedes hacerme más daño del que me haces ahora".

- Daño. No tienes idea de qué tanto daño puedo hacerte, Tonks. – murmuró Lupin con tristeza

"Quiero que me prometas algo, Remus... prométeme que vas a ser feliz... por favor, es muy importante para mí. Quiero que busques a alguien... alguien que pueda quererte tanto o más que yo"

- No... jamás podría... por qué este recuerdo? Por qué ahora? – dijo Lupin casi susurrando, mientras que en su mente, la voz de una muchacha repetía una y otra vez esas mismas palabras: "Quiero que busques a alguien... que pueda quererte tanto o más que yo"

Lupin salió del baño y mientras se secaba el cabello se sentó en la cama, abrió uno de los cajones del velador y sacó un viejo album de fotos. En la portada podía leerse: "Los Merodeadores"

- Qué tiempos aquellos! – exclamó Lupin en voz algo fuerte, para tratar de convencerse de que no estaba solo, pero lo único que consiguió fue fortalecer ese sentimiento de soledad

Abrió el álbum y en la primera página lo saludaban James, Sirius... y ELLA.

Una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes saludaba con una sonrisa sincera, al tiempo que hacía un símbolo de Paz y Amor detrás de la cabeza de Sirius, que se asemejaban a dos cachitos. La joven vestía el uniforme de Slytherin y Remus sonrió al recordar que él siempre pensó que el verde de su uniforme combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos...

- Siempre fuimos un grupo bastante peculiar... bueno... con ella – sonrió Lupin al tiempo que se tiraba a la cama y recordaba sus tiempos de colegio... sobre todo cómo es que la señorita Schwarz se incorporó al grupo de Merodeadores.

CAPITULO I 

"**Viejos Amigos"**

Remus, James y Sirius estaban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose al colegio para empezar su cuarto año. Los tres jóvenes estaban buscando un vagón vacío para poder conversar tranquilamente durante el viaje.

- Esto es desesperante! – dijo James con molestia – no hay ningún vagón vacío!

- Bien, no quiero recordar quién tuvo la culpa! – dijo Sirius mirando fijamente al joven Potter

- Ya, ya muchachos – dijo Lupin tratando de mantener la calma, ya encontraremos algún vagón vacío...

- Eh... ah... lo siento! – una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes venía a toda prisa y no pudo frenar a tiempo, trayendo como consecuencia que tropezara con James y se fueran los dos al piso...

- Ouch! No hay problema... eso dolió! – dijo James – Vaya! Evans, qué sorpresa! – exclamó al ver a la persona con quien había tropezado

- Potter! – exclamó ella con fastidio y no quiso aceptar la mano de James cuando éste se la tendió para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Lily! Tanto tiempo! – exclamó Remus tendiéndole la mano a la joven, que aceptó la ayuda

- Remus, qué gusto verte! – dijo Lily, ahora de pie, mientras se sacudía la ropa

- Ten por seguro que el gusto es todo mío, Lily... nos veremos en el castillo – dijo Lupin al ver que la joven le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su amigo

- Nos vemos, Remus – dijo la joven, al tiempo que se despedía de Remus con un beso en la mejilla y se iba rápidamente por uno de los pasillos.

- Bien, bien... se puede saber qué fue eso? – dijo James algo molesto

- Somos buenos amigos, es todo – dijo Lupin tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, aunque James no quisiera admitirlo, él estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Lily...

- "Somos buenos amigos" – repitió James fingiendo la voz – sí claro!

- Bien, si quieres algo con Lily, puedes decírmelo... creo que podría ayudarte! – dijo Remus con cierta ironía – aunque... claro! Debes dejar de molestar a Snivellus!

- Estás loco! – exclamó Sirius... – y arruinarnos la diversión de los próximos tres años? Jamás!

- Sólo era un comentario... – dijo Remus... – Además...

- Mira! Hay un vagón libre ahí... – observó James, al tiempo que entraba corriendo

Una joven de largos cabellos negros estaba sentada en un rincón del vagón y lo miraba fijamente con cara de "Y-tu-que-diablos-haces-aquí?"

- No se aceptan Gryffindors – dijo la joven con frialdad

- Ni Ravenclaws, ni Hufflepuffs – agregó James con sarcasmo, cuando recordó que esa muchacha estaba en Slytherin

- Ni sujetos petulantes – añadió la muchacha con una sonrisa particularmente maligna – así que largo!

- Lo sentimos – dijo Lupin al tiempo que entraba y se quedaba en Shock... esa muchacha... sí, él la conoció el año pasado y desde que la había visto sintió que ella era la mujer ideal para él. Todo ese verano había estado pensando en ella, pero sólo sabía su nombre: Alina Schwarz.

- Remus Lupin? – preguntó la joven. A Lupin casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando ella pronunció su nombre – Tú... estabas en mi clase de Aritmancia...

- Así es... – dijo Lupin – piensas tomar la materia este curso?

- Por supuesto! – respondió la joven con una sonrisa – no sabía que eras amigo de... este sujeto...

- Mi nombre es James Potter – dijo James con molestia

- Un Potter... Sí, como digas... – dijo la joven con fastidio, hasta que...

- Qué no piensan entrar! – Sirius se asomó al vagón y se sorprendió al ver a la joven

- Oh mi Dios! – exclamó la muchacha al ver a Sirius y casi al mismo tiempo se levanto rápidamente a abrazarlo – Sirius, querido!

- Ali, Ali... tanto tiempo! – exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa... – ya se conocen? – preguntó

- Lupin está en mi clase de Aritmancia y a tu amigo Potter... acabo de conocerlo – respondió la joven con una sonrisa – bien, como son amigos de Sirius los dejaré pasar... de todos modos Bellatrix y Narcisa se han ido al vagón de Lestrange, Malfoy y otros chicos de Slytherin así que no creo que regresen...

- Eso está genial! – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – sabes que no las aguanto, aunque sean mis primas :)

- Yo sé... tal vez por eso casi no hablamos en el colegio – dijo Alina mientras se acomodaba el cabello

- Y ustedes de dónde se conocen? – preguntó James con estupor, no podía creer que estaban viajando con una Slytherin

- Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños – dijo Sirius, mientras la joven asentía – sus padres y los míos son buenos amigos

- Nos divertíamos mucho en mi casa – dijo Alina con una sonrisa – nunca me gustó la casa de Sirius, es muy siniestra...

- A mi tampoco me gusta mi casa – dijo Sirius divertido – mi madre es una pésima decoradora de interiores!

- Tu madre es capaz de decorar un jardín con Doxys... – dijo James con una carcajada

- Es cierto! – exclamaron Alina y Sirius a la vez

- Se ve que conoces muy bien a la Sra. Black – dijo Alina dedicándole una sonrisa a James. Remus sintió una punzada en el pecho "Creo que ya sé qué siente James cuando Lily me habla", se dijo.

- No mucho... en realidad me odia... cree que no estoy a la altura – dijo James

- A la altura? Pero si los Potter son una antigua familia de Magos... – comentó Alina

- Se refiere a que no son magos oscuros – dijo Sirius

- Ahhh... bueno, yo tampoco quiero ser una maga oscura (mira a Sirius)... quiero decir... tienen cosas repugnantes! yo no pondré Doxys en mi jardín ni tendré esos asquerosos objetos peludos y desagradables. Elegancia ante todo – dijo la joven mientras miraba a Remus – qué pasa?

- No, no es nada – dijo Remus, bastante avergonzado

- Lupin es un poco tímido cuando conoce a nuevas personas – mintió Sirius

- Mmm... Alina... – murmuró Lupin

- Ehh... sí? Dime...

- Aún no entiendo qué haces en Slytherin... quiero decir, eres una alumna brillante y muy amable... a diferencia de los otros Slytherin... y no quieres ser maga oscura... bien podrías estar en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw – dijo Remus

- Y juntarme con esos asquerosos mestizos y sangre-sucia? Jamás! Antes muerta! – exclamó Alina algo enojada, al tiempo que en la cabeza de Lupin resonaba la palabra "IDIOTA"

- Alina es una defensora de la pureza de sangre – suspiró Sirius

- Hay quienes piensan que es una estupidez – dijo Alina – pero hay quienes creemos que es lo mejor... aunque hay algunos extremistas... por ejemplo hay un loco que anda por ahí reclutando gente para 'limpiar el mundo mágico' a mí me parece que es un pobre idiota... quiero decir... lo único que consigue es manchar su varita con sangre de impuros, qué asco!

- Y quién te contó de ese 'loco'? – preguntó Sirius con preocupación

- Pues... Bellatrix está muy interesada en unírsele – dijo Alina algo pensativa – Narcisa no está segura y Malfoy y los otros chicos quieren ser... Morti... Morti... ash! No recuerdo el nombre!

- Mortifagos – dijo Sirius – sí, mi hermano se unió a ese tal Lord Voldemort

- Qué Lord ni qué Lord! Yo creo que es un pobre marginado, apuesto lo que quieras a que es un sangre sucia o un mestizo! – dijo Alina con seguridad – uno que quiere ser de los nuestros... pasó lo mismo con los muggles, con un tal Adolf Hitler...

- Pensé que no te gustaba nada relacionado con los muggles – dijo Lupin encantado

- No me gusta cuando se entrometen en nuestros asuntos, pero a veces son tan divertidos! – dijo Alina con una sonrisa

- Por qué tan callado, James? – preguntó Sirius

- Nada... yo creo que voy a buscar a Peter... no lo he visto en todo este tiempo

- Pettigrew? – masculló Sirius – por una vez te deja en paz y tú vas a buscarlo... ya nos encontrará

- Bueno, en realidad no creo que a tu amiga le guste que la encuentre con nosotros aquí... es decir... una Slytherin con tres Gryffindor... – dijo James

- Me importa un comino, eso es una tontería – dijo Alina – prefiero andar con tres Gryffindor (obviamente sangre-limpia) a andar con cientos de Slytherin sin cerebro

- Creo que es el común denominador en tu casa – dijo James con una sonrisa malévola

- En realidad es entendible que muchos Slytherin sean tan estúpidos – dijo Remus – quiero decir, se casan entre magos de sangre limpia y aquí en Gran Bretaña no hay muchos candidatos, saben? Y se casan entre primos segundos o primos terceros y al final todos los sangre limpia terminan emparentados... y ustedes saben que por las leyes de la genética que de esas uniones sólo pueden salir niños retrasados

- Interesante dato, Lupin – dijo Alina mirando fijamente al licántropo

- N-no quería ofenderte... es decir... eso hablamos entre Gryffindors – trató de disculparse Lupin

- No te disculpes... – murmuró Alina – en cierto modo es verdad... afortunadamente no hay ese problema en mi natal Alemania.

- Es cierto, Alina es de Alemania, pero vive en Inglaterra desde que es una bebé... así que prácticamente es Inglesa... – dijo Sirius sonriendo

- Interesante – dijo James – sabes? Al inicio me pareciste una típica Slytherin o sea antipática y desagradable, pero me doy cuenta de que eres muy buena persona...

- No sé si tomar eso como un cumplido, teniendo su fama en el colegio, joven Potter – dijo Alina con sarcasmo – sobre todo por cómo trata a Severus

- Hablas de Snivellus? Debes estar bromeando! – exclamó James, seguido por una gran carcajada de Sirius – sólo nos divertimos

- Pues al parecer a esa chica de su casa... cómo apellida... mmm... Evans, creo... sí… creo que a ella le agrada Severus… y a él también le agrada ella... así que si no quieres morir envenenado te recomendaría que no lo molestes más – bostezó la muchacha

- Que Lily Evans, qué? – exclamaron a su vez Sirius, Remus y James (que era el más afectado)

- Bueno, es lo que yo creo... – respondió la joven algo alterada...

- James! Sirius! Remus! – Peter entró como alma que lleva el diablo al vagón

- Y ahora qué te pasa, 'Colagusano' – dijo James con una sonrisa

Casi al mismo tiempo, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange y Malfoy entraron al vagón con las varitas en alto, dispuestos a atacar a Pettigrew...

- Alina... qué sorpresa... – murmuró Malfoy con malicia – veo que te juntas con gryffindors... muy mal de tu parte...

- Prefiero juntarme con Gryffindors a juntarme con Slyherins sin cerebro... como tú! – dijo Alina con desprecio... – se les ofrece algo, chicos?

- Me das a esa rata que se escondió en este agujero? – respondió Malfoy mirando fijamente a Peter, al tiempo que Sirius y James se ponían de pie

- Siéntense muchachos, no habrá ninguna pelea aquí, Lucius ya se iba... verdad? – dijo Alina poniéndose delante del joven Malfoy

- No hasta que me des a ese gusano – gritó Lucius, mientras sus acompañantes reían tontamente

- Lucius? Oh... Alina no... no sabíamos que estabas con... – Narcisa acababa de llegar para apreciar 'el show'

- Creo que ni yo misma lo esperaba – respondió la aludida con un suspiro...

- Debiste pasarlo muy mal, querida... – dijo Narcisa melosamente mientras cogía el brazo de Lucius... – pasa algo?

- Alina, dame a ese gusano – dijo Lucius con enojo.

- Es mi vagón y aquí se queda quien yo quiero... bien... Lucius, puedes empezar por salir... Narcisa, si deseas puedes quedarte – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

- Ya verás... _Movilic_... – exclamó Lucius apuntando a Alina, ante la mirada atónita de Narcisa

- Expeliarmus! – se oyó del fondo del vagón y Lucius salió volando. Cuando todos voltearon a ver, Remus sujetaba su varita con enojo. – será mejor que se vayan

- Nos vemos en la escuela... – dijo Narcisa dirigiéndose a Alina algo desconcertada... y añadió un frío "ADIOS" dirigido a su primo Sirius.

- Gracias, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras – dijo Alina mientras sonreía a Remus, que sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho – bien! Ya nos libramos de esa escoria... me presentan a su amigo?

- Él es colag... digo, Peter! – dijo James mientras señalaba al recién llegado

- Un placer... Alina Schwarz, de Slytherin... imagino que estás en Gryffindor, también, no es así? – comentó la joven con amabilidad

- ALGO DEL CARRITO! – la señora que vendía golosinas acababa de llegar a su vagón...

- Oh sí! Genial! Quiero muchas ranas de chocolate! – exclamó la joven con alegría... – y también un paquete de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores... y... mmmm... un paquete de meigas fritas también... y... le quedará por ahí alguna botella de Bleed-Blood?

- Bleed-Blood? – preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes presentes...

- Oh sí, es genial! Deben probarla! Y 5 botellas de Bleed-Blood! – exclamó la joven mientras recibía sus paquetes...

- Aquí tiene, señorita... son 9 galeones 7 sickles y 3 knuts – dijo la mujer del carrito, mientras recibía la cantidad exacta de monedas – Gracias! – añadió antes de irse

- Ranas de chocolate! Las amo! – dijo la joven, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial... – oh cierto... aquí tienen su Bleed-Blood!

- Mmm... gracias – dijo James mientras recibía con asco una botella que contenía un líquido color rojo sangre, en la etiqueta podía leerse "BLEED-BLOOD... te desangrarás de gusto..."

- Sí, la etiqueta es desagradable... pero la bebida es demasiado buena! – dijo la joven antes de beber un poco... – deliciosa!

- Bien, confiaré en ti! – dijo Sirius antes de dar un trago... – magnífica! Qué es?

- Es sólo jugo de mora – respondió ella... – no esperaba realmente que conocieran Bleed-Blood... sólo la conocemos algunos Slytherins...

- Muy rica! – exclamó Lupin tras dar un trago, mientras James y Peter asentían...

- _Selectum!_ – exclamó la joven al tiempo que apuntaba a sus grageas Bertie Bott y muchas salían flotando – es para separar los sabores... – aclaró, mientras colocaba las grageas flotantes en una bolsa aparte y las guardaba – siempre invito de éstas, son los sabores feos ,

- Recuérdame jamás aceptar grageas tuyas – dijo Sirius riendo...

- Desean grageas? – sonrió Alina mientras les daba del paquete con los 'sabores ricos'

- Olvida lo que dije! – dijo Sirius cogiendo algunas

- Gracias. – dijeron a la vez Peter, James y Remus mientras se servían...

- Mmm... muy buena! Me tocó una de calabaza! – dijo Peter

- Mmm... creo que esta es de carne – dijo Sirius

- Yo tengo una de asado! – exclamó James

- Sabor a Sushi... – dijo Remus algo extrañado – es la primera vez que me toca una

- Esas son geniales! – exclamó la muchacha mientras sonreía a Lupin – mmm... esta es... mmmm... con sabor a pizza!

- Yo me arriesgo a probar las del sabor feo – dijo Sirius con convicción mientras extendía la mano hacia Alina, la muchacha sólo se limitó a darle la bolsa – quieren chicos?

- Yo tomaré una – se apresuró a decir James

- Yo también – agregó Peter

- Yo paso – susurró Lupin

- Yo también paso – dijo la joven algo asqueada – asegúrense de tener 'sick bags' cerca...

- Bien, yo empiezo... – dijo Sirius mientras cogía una de color verde... – y esta es... puajjjjj! Sabor a estiércol!

- Jajajajajaja bien, a mi me toco... mmm... puajjjjjjjjjjj! Vegetales rancios! – dijo James tras comer una de color amarillo oscuro

- Esto sabe a gato! – se quejó Peter tras comer una gragea gris...

- Y cómo sabes que sabe a gato? – preguntó Sirius con malicia – ya has probado alguno? Lo dudo!

- Creo que ha sido un gato el que ha probado a Peter – dijo James aguantando una carcajada

- Ustedes están locos – exclamó Alina muy divertida al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento...

- Bueno, Remus es quien controla nuestras locuras! – dijo Sirius con tranquilidad mientras tomaba otro sorbo de Bleed-Blood – por él es que seguimos en el colegio

- Creo que ya vamos a llegar a Hogsmeade... – murmuró Lupin al tiempo que divisaba por la ventana y prestaba una inusual atención a los rieles...

A los pocos minutos el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo y los alumnos bajaron con rapidez para poder conseguir un carruaje. Alina se acercó hacia donde estaban Narcisa y Bellatrix, dejando al grupo de Gryffindor bastante pensativo

- Ha sido un viaje bastante divertido – dijo James con una sonrisa

- Si, esa chica de Slytherin es muy buena persona – dijo Peter – fue una suerte que la conocieran

- En realidad el que la conoce es Sirius – suspiró Lupin

- Tranquilo, lobito... no suspires por amor... – dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico

- Muy gracioso! – exclamó Lupin enojado, mientras guardaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica – estoy cansado y hambriento, es todo!

- Pues qué esperamos entonces? – dijo James con entusiasmo – vamos a botar a Snivellus de su carruaje!

- James... no... – Lupin trató de detenerlo pero James salió disparado, seguido por Sirius para poder tirar a Snape de su carruaje

- Sorpresa, Snivellus! _Exp... _Aaaahh! – fue lo único que se escuchó. Era Sirius.

- Oh, lo siento, cariño! – dijo Alina asomando la cabeza por la puerta del carruaje – no quería hacerte daño...

- Hummph... no necesito que me defiendas, estúpida! – dijo Snape bajando del carruaje y empujando a Alina

- _Mobilicorpus!_ – el grito de Lupin no se hizo esperar y Snape salió volando por los aires

- Por Dios! Severus, estás bien? – preguntó Alina bastante preocupada mientras se acercaba a Snape, quien empujó a la joven antes de irse rápidamente...

- Por qué tienes tantas contemplaciones con Snivellus? – preguntó Sirius con molestia

- No es de tu incumbencia! – dijo la muchacha con enojo, y antes de irse, añadió mirando a Lupin – y que sea la última vez que te entrometas en lo que no te importa!

- Lo siento – murmuró Lupin pero ella no pudo escucharlo

- Bah! Qué engreída! – dijo James con molestia

- A Alina le gusta Snivellus? Rayos! Qué mal gusto tiene esa niña! – exclamó Sirius con asco

- Qué! – exclamó Lupin totalmente descuadrado

- Sí, a mí también me sorprende! – dijo Sirius pensativo, al tiempo que Pettigrew subía al carruaje ahora vacío

- Eso es genial! – dijo James con alegría – así ella se encargará de alejar a Lily de Snape!

- Deja de hablar idioteces, James – dijo Remus con odio, al tiempo que subía al carruaje

- Es verdad James – secundó Sirius – tenemos que ayudar a la pobre muchacha a percatarse de su error

- Error... sí claro... grave error – refunfuñaba James al tiempo que subía al carruaje con un humor de perros.

Todos los alumnos estaban entrando al Gran Comedor, conversando animadamente. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se ubicaron en sus asientos respectivos al tiempo que miraban a la puerta principal para hacer los respectivos comentarios

- Bárbara Cellendom... supe que sus padres tuvieron un problema con el ministerio – dijo James mientras una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos miel ingresaba acompañada de un muchacho y una muchacha

- Mira, por ahí llegan 'los siameses' – dijo Sirius con sorna – Lucilla Venton y Henry Carter

- Dios! No se separan para nada! – comentó Peter

- Por qué tan callado, Lobito? – preguntó Sirius – Buscando a alguien?

- En realidad no... me preguntaba por qué es que estamos tan pendientes de las personas que vemos todos los años, en lugar de preocuparnos por los de primer año...

- CIERTO! – exclamó Sirius – supe que el hermano menor de Ximena Bennet iba a ingresar este año!

- Los Bennet... sí, mis padres decían que eran 'gente decente' – dijo James aguantando un bostezo

- Ahí está tu amiga, Sirius – dijo Pettigrew, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver

Efectivamente, por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraban tres muchachas de Slytherin. En el centro se encontraba Alina, que conversaba animadamente con una muchacha que estaba a su derecha, que no era otra que Narcisa Black. A la izquierda de Alina se encontraba Bellatrix, que al parecer no estaba de humor como para conversar con las otras dos muchachas.

- Jamás entenderé cómo es que Alina puede llevarse tan bien con esas dos arpías – dijo Sirius con incomodidad

- Al parecer no se lleva muy bien con Bellatrix – comentó James

- Bellatrix? Ella no se lleva bien ni con su conciencia – dijo Sirius con molestia

- Tiene una? – preguntó James en tono burlón

- No sé… creo que ni ella lo sabe – dijo Sirius soltando una gran carcajada – hey Remus… qué demonios te pasa?

- No… nada, sólo que el viaje fue algo cansado… - dijo Remus fingiendo despreocupación

- Hace poco fue la última luna llena, tal vez sea por eso – dijo Peter mirando fijamente a Lupin. El licántropo lo miró agradecido

- Si, debe ser por eso… - dijo James pensativo, pero la canción del sombrero seleccionador interrumpió su divagación…

- Me pregunto cómo hará el sombrero para cantar una canción diferente cada año? – preguntó Peter

- Lo más probable es que repita las del siglo pasado – dijo Remus con aburrimiento…

- Oye sí… qué buena hipótesis, lobito! Deberíamos comprobarla! – dijo James con ánimo, al tiempo que recibía un coscorrón de Sirius

- No develes la 'identidad secreta' de Lupin… - dijo Sirius al ver que una muchachada su casa se les quedaba mirando – así jamás conseguirá novia… - y añadió mirando a la muchacha: - lo que pasa es que Lupin es totalmente diferente cuando está con una chica… salen sus instintos naturales… grrrr

- Estás loco! Remus no es como tú – dijo la muchacha, mientras volvía a prestar atención al sombrero

- Quiero tener tu fama, Remus – comentó James aguantando un suspiro.

- Allstar, Francis – la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en el Gran Comedor

- Hufflepuff – dijeron Remus, Sirius y James a la vez…

- "HUFFLEPUFF" – anunció el sombrero

- bien, aún no perdimos práctica :P – dijo Sirius con orgullo

- Andrazzi, Paola – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Ravenclaw – dijeron Sirius y James

- Gryffindor – dijo Lupin

- Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó James algo confundido

- GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero que había estado dubitativo por un momento

Todos saltaron de emoción, excepto Sirius y James que se miraban mutuamente totalmente estupefactos.

- Cómo hiciste eso, Remus? – preguntó Sirius

- Confiesa… le has pagado al sombrero! – dijo James

- Mira los ojos de la niña, James… no ves acaso el valor de una Gryffindor? – preguntó Remus haciendo una mueca de sabiduría…

- "Mira los ojos, James!" – imitó James – sí claro…

- Tal vez si lo escucharas podrías ganar puntos con cierta persona… - dijo Sirius con malicia

- "SLYTHERIN" – el grito del sombrero seleccionador hizo que la mirada de Lupin se dirigiera hacia la mencionada casa. Un muchachito de mirada maligna se acercaba muy alegre hacia una multitud que agitaba sus bufandas verdes… Todos lo recibieron con alegría, pero a Lupin le dio cierta envidia cuando vio que Alina le daba la bienvenida con un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente.

- Remus... vives? – preguntó Peter mirándolo fijamente

- Si, estoy bien, es sólo que... estoy muy cansado – dijo Lupin fingiendo bostezar

- Hereford, Daniella! – Lupin había salido de su trance y volvía a prestar atención a las palabras de McGonnagall

- Slytherin... – dijeron Sirius y James con desgano

- "SLYTHERIN" – confirmó el sombrero, mientras que los de Slytherin saltaban de alegría y ondeaban sus bufandas de nuevo, Lupin miró nuevamente a Alina, que se acercó a la recién llegada y le dio un gran abrazo. En ese momento, Lupin deseó ser un alumno de primero que es seleccionado para Slytherin.

- Qué se ha creído esa? Repartiendo besos y abrazos a todos los nuevos... – una muchacha que respondía al nombre de Hanna comenzó a hablar mientras miraba con desprecio a la mesa de Slytherin

- Es pura pose... lo hace para llamar la atención – dijo otra joven, de cabellos rubios, cuyo nombre era Josephine

- Ya sabes cómo es Schwarz... totalmente insoportable! – dijo finalmente Solange, una de las amigas de Lily

- A mi me parece buena persona! – interrumpió Lily súbitamente, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Lupin, que la miró agradecido

- Oh! Vamos, Lily! Cómo puedes defenderla? Es una Slytherin! – dijo Solange

- Solange... has hablado con ella? La conoces acaso? No puedes decir cosas de una persona si no la conoces bien... creo que en ese sentido SIRIUS nos puede ayudar, verdad Black?

- Qué? Ah? me hablabas, Lily? – preguntó Sirius algo sorprendido

- Sólo que ya es noticia que conoces a Schwarz... así que podrás decirnos cómo es ella? – dijo Lily con naturalidad

- Alina? Ella es genial... no sé qué hace andando con Narcisa y Bellatrix... – dijo Sirius pensativo

- Es cierto, es muy buena persona – añadió Peter con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba cómo la joven lo había salvado de que los Slytherin le dieran una paliza

- Yo diría que es adorable – dijo James mirando a Lily

- No pedí tu opinión, Potter... y si te parece tan adorable... por qué no la invitas a salir y nos dejas en paz? – dijo Lily con molestia mientras prestaba una fingida atención al sombrero seleccionador, que colocaba a Moller, Gerard en Ravenclaw.

- Uuuuuh... golpe bajo, James – dijo Sirius dándole un codazo a su amigo, que sólo atinó a mirar al techo estrellado

Ninguno de los cuatro amigos mencionó algo en lo que duró la selección, sólo esporádicamente hacían sus conjeturas sobre la casa a la que iría a parar el alumno nuevo... acertando en casi todas! Cada vez que alguien iba a Slytherin, Remus no podía evitar posar su mirada en Alina que recibía muy efusivamente a todos los nuevos miembros de su casa.

- "Queridos amigos... bienvenidos a otro año nuevo en Hogwarts" – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, dando inicio a su discurso de inicio de año – "espero que este año nos traiga tantas sorpresas como el año pasado... y ahora... buen provecho!"

- Servido! – exclamaron Sirius, James y Peter al ver la comida aparecer en las bandejas, al tiempo que se servían de todo un poco...

- Compórtense! – dijo Lupin con molestia, mientras se servía sólo un trozo de lechón con puré de patatas

La cena continuó sin contratiempos, salvo por las esporádicas miradas que James y Remus lanzaban a Lily y Alina, respectivamente. Sirius no era ajeno a esta situación y simplemente la contemplaba entre asombrado y divertido... ya encontraría alguna manera de gastarles una broma a esos dos...

**Next Chapter:** Sirius intenta 'ayudar' a sus amigos pero sólo consigue complicar las cosas (especialmente entre Remus y Alina). La joven de Slytherin tendrá una 'no muy amigable' conversación con James y Remus... en qué acabará todo esto?


	2. Un pequeño error

CAPITULO II 

"**Un pequeño error"**

La primera semana de clases en Hogwarts transcurrió sin contratiempos, aunque era común ver a algunos alumnos que aún no se acostumbraban a su nuevo horario de clases, como era el caso de James y Sirius. Por su parte, Lupin estuvo muy animado desde el primer día de clases y al parecer, sus deberes como Prefecto de Gryffindor no le quitaban tiempo para dedicarse a otras cosas, algo que irritaba a sus amigos...

- Hey, Sirius... qué pusiste en la tarea de Pociones??? – preguntó James mientras escribía con prisa en un largo pergamino

- Puse que necesitábamos a un nuevo profesor... Slughorn apesta! – respondió Sirius con la mirada fija en el libro de pociones – cómo diablos neutralizo los efectos hilarantes de la poción anti-tristeza???

- Yo también estoy en eso – exclamó James con algo de resignación... – Hey Lupin, qué haces???

- Bueno, estoy terminando la asignación de Aritmancia – dijo Remus con tranquilidad mientras revisaba unos cálculos que tenía escritos en el pergamino

- Cómo?! Y pociones?! – preguntó Sirius totalmente perplejo

- Pociones??? Ya lo acabé... creo que Slughorn es muy bueno – respondió Lupin con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Sólo porque te invita a sus fiestas – dijo James con enfado

- Bueno… podrías obtener un pase a alguna si hicieras las cosas bien… - dijo Lupin con cierto dejo de sarcasmo que enojó a James

- A qué te refieres??? – preguntó James tratando de alegar demencia

- Nada… simplemente a que vienes de una familia importante y si hicieras tus cosas con más seriedad podrías lograr una invitación a las 'slughorn parties' – dijo Lupin con indiferencia mientras sentía la mirada de odio de James

- Eso significa que yo también podría ir, verdad???? – dijo Sirius para tratar de calmar a sus amigos

- Claro que sí… es cuestión de que se tomen las cosas más en serio… Slughorn sabe que ustedes llegarán lejos, pero… teniendo en cuenta su falta de preocupación en su futuro… bueno, decidió no invitarlos a sus fiestas… - finalizó Lupin al tiempo que borraba algunos cálculos

- Bueno, espero que nuestro querido amigo Lupin nos ayude a acceder a esas "Fiestas VIP" – dijo Sirius tendiéndole la tarea de Pociones

- Por supuesto que los ayudaría… si pidieran las cosas con tiempo – dijo Remus con molestia – chicos, deben aprender a ser más responsables

- No importa si no quieres ayudarnos – dijo Sirius con cierto dejo de maldad – iré a Slytherin y le pediré ayuda a Alina!!!

- Qué genial idea – dijo James, entendiendo el plan de Sirius – creo que su 'noviecito' sabe de pociones, no es así???

- No quiero nada de Snivellus… - dijo Sirius con cierto enojo – sólo quiero que Alina me ayude y sepa lo mal amigo que es Lupin!!!

- Hey! Hey! – dijo Remus con una extraña sensación dentro de él – no tienen que molestar a alguien de otra casa… menos si es Slytherin… busquen en su libro… página 317

- Qué dices??? – preguntó James algo asombrado

- Página 317… o qué? Quieres también que escriba tu tarea??? – dijo Remus algo enfadado, prestando una extremada atención a sus cálculos de aritmancia

- No es necesario, Remus… te dejamos con tus numeritos – dijo Sirius cogiendo rápidamente su libro y buscando la página indicada

Lupin sólo suspiró antes de regresar a sus cálculos… se dio cuenta cómo Sirius lo acababa de manipular vilmente y él no hizo nada por impedirlo… lo más probable era que Sirius y James supieran que Alina le gustaba… trató de no pensar más en ella y decidió terminar con su trabajo.

"Bien… tercera y última pregunta: Haga el análisis numerológico del nombre de uno de sus compañeros de clase… "

Lupin se sorprendió al leer esa parte del pergamino, no se lo esperaba, realmente… pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando leyó debajo de la pregunta 'ese' nombre:

Alina Schwarz

Remus miró una y otra vez su pergamino, incluso revisó si era la asignación que le correspondía (en la parte superior leía y releía: ASIGNACIÓN DE FIN DE SEMANA – ALUMNO: LUPIN, Remus) y recordó que la maestra había pedido que todos hagan la asignación, ya que trabajarían en grupos la siguiente clase. Remus simplemente suspiró y empezó a escribir:

A L I N A S C H W A R Z

1 3 9 5 1 1 3 8 5 1 9 8

- Hey Remus! – se oyó la voz de Sirius

- En qué quieres que te ayude ahora? – respondió Lupin algo impaciente

- Gracias por el dato! – dijo Sirius mientras terminaba de escribir en un pergamino – ahora podré ir a cenar con tranquilidad…

- Gracias, Lupin! – dijo James con alegría – Sirius y yo bajaremos un rato, te quedas???

- Aún debo terminar con mi tarea – suspiró Remus mientras volvía la atención a su pergamino y al leer ese nombre muchas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza…

- Bien muchachos!!! Espero que todos hayan hecho su tarea!!! – dijo la profesora Vector mientras entraba alegremente al salón de clase

- Buen día, profesora Vector – dijeron todos los alumnos con alegría

- Buen día chicos… veamos… tienen todos sus trabajos???? – preguntó la profesora Vector, que al ver el asentimiento de los muchachos, añadió: - Muy bien! Ahora trabajaremos en grupo… veamos: Alleman y Carter por aquí, por favor… Cook y Creaway a ese lado… Culki y Denwick más a la derecha… muy bien… Engelback y Fritz en esa esquina por favor… así, exacto… Gallagher, por aquí…

- Profesora… - murmuró Remus con temor

- Oh si dime, Lupin… - respondió la profesora con tono amable

- Tengo un problema con mi compañero de trabajo – continuó Remus

- Compañero de trabajo??? Veamos… mmmm…. Schwarz!!! – llamó la maestra

SILENCIO

- Schwarz! – la voz de la profesora nuevamente resonó en el aula…. – al parecer no vino… mmm….

- Si, al parecer… - murmuró Lupin con desgano y cierta desilusión

- Mmm… ya veremos que trabajo te damos, Lupin… - dijo la profesora algo enojada – a ver continuemos… Gallagher! Que haces por ahí??? Niño torpe!!!

Lupin no sabía qué pensar…. Casi no había dormido ante la expectativa de poder pasar toda la clase doble de Aritmancia con ella, y ahora… era sólo una ilusión que se desvanecía y que, extrañamente, le provocaba una punzada en el corazón…

- Mmm…. Veamos ya todos están en grupos… Lupin, Lupin… qué hago contigo??? - se preguntó la profesora – tal vez yo deba revisar tu tarea directamente…

- Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor… - dijo Lupin algo acongojado…

- Ahhh!!! Lamento llegar tardeee!!!! – una voz interrumpió súbitamente a Lupin

- Schwarz… estás tarde – dijo la profesora Vector con seriedad – espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto…

- Estuve en reunión con el Profesor Slughorn, es por eso que me tardé – se excusó la joven

- Espero que hayas hecho tu tarea… - dijo la profesora mirándola con suspicacia

- Si, aquí la tengo… - respondió Alina con tranquilidad…

- Bueno, bueno….. ahora váyanse ustedes al rincón a trabajar…

- Como diga – dijo Alina al tiempo que se dirigía al lugar mencionado…

- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo – dijo Lupin intentando iniciar una conversación…

- Oh Vamos! Qué podría pasarme??? Mancharme el uniforme??? No me hagas reír – respondió la joven con algo de sarcasmo

- Lo siento… - respondió Lupin, se sentía realmente torpe cuando tenía que hablar con ella

- Bueno, bueno…. Dejemos la cháchara… quiero ver qué hiciste con mi nombre? – dijo Alina mientras buscaba en su mochila

- Bien…. Según tu número íntimo, eres una persona que quiere expresar sus ideas y mantener contactos con la gente… - dijo Lupin

- Eso no es del todo cierto… no me interesa mucho contactarme con "cierta gente" – dijo Alina. Remus no supo distinguir si su tono de voz era frío o sarcástico.

- También veo que….. que… muchas veces lo demás influyen en tus decisiones y…

- NO ES CIERTO! – replicó ella con cierto enfado – lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que digan que soy manipulable…

- No lo dije por eso… en realidad… yo me refería a que…. Bueno! Tienes en cuenta la opinión de tus amigos….

- Ah bueno… eso es distinto!!! – respondió ella brindándole a Lupin una sonrisa sincera – soy mas o menos como tú…

- Como yo??? – preguntó Lupin

- Claro! Aquí dice que le das mucha importancia a la amistad – continuó la joven al tiempo que le tendía un pergamino – esta copia es para ti

- G… Gracias – dijo Lupin mientras la cogía nerviosamente.

- Ah! Espera! – dijo la joven al tiempo que le quitaba el pergamino – exijo mis derechos de Autor – añadió riendo al tiempo que escribía: "_Espero haber acertado, me tomó mucho tiempo hacer esto. Alina Schwarz_"

- Gracias – dijo Lupin recibiendo nuevamente el pergamino – yo… lo siento, no hice uno para ti – agregó mientras se maldecía por no haber hecho una copia más… lo había pensado, pero al final creyó que iba a ser demasiado obvio…

- No hay problema – dijo Alina riendo – a ver… qué más me dices de mi???

Así pasó la clase de Aritmancia, entre bromas y conversaciones sobre ellos… Lupin pensó que esa fue la mejor clase de toda su vida…

- Bien chicos, antes de retirarse, por favor entreguen sus tareas a sus compañeros y ellos escribirán qué tanto acertaron… - anunció la maestra

- Mmmm…. Te pondré un E – dijo Alina guiñando un ojo

- Excede Expectativas? – preguntó Lupin – bueno, pensaba ponerte lo mismo

- Qué amable! – dijo Alina al tiempo que se ponía de pie, entregaba el pergamino de Lupin a la maestra y se retiraba del aula

Lupin prácticamente fue arrastrado al Gran Comedor por una fuerza extraña. Ahí se encontró con sus amigos de toda la vida…

- Hey Remus, qué tal los numeritos??? – Preguntó Sirius

- Bien, bien… te mandan saludos – respondió Remus con sarcasmo, lo cual le sorprendió (bueno, a sus amigos también jeje)

- Me parece o se te pegó el sarcasmo de Alina??? No andes mucho con ella o alguien se pondrá celoso – dijo Sirius con malicia

- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo Remus conteniendo la cólera – Ah! Hola Lily!

- Remus, querido!!! – la muchacha de ojos verdes se le acercó y le dio un abrazo – cómo estás???

- No andes mucho con ella o será otra persona la que se ponga celosa – dijo Sirius mirando alternativamente a James y Lily

- Oh si, muy gracioso, Black… nos vemos, Remus! – dijo la muchacha mientras iba a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa…

- POR QUE HICISTE ESO???!!! – James y Remus estaban apuntando a Sirius con sus varitas

- Ohh… mal, muy mal… el prefecto está dando el mal ejemplo y usa la violencia para solucionar los conflictos… eso lo deberá saber el director… - dijo Sirius con maldad

- AAARRGHHH!!! NO TE SOPORTO!!! – exclamó Remus al tiempo que salía rápidamente del comedor, casi chocándose con Alina

- Hey! Ten cuidado! – gritó la joven bastante confundida, haciendo que Lupin se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba…

- No le hagas caso, está loco… - dijo James acercándose a la joven de Slytherin

- Ah! Potter… qué tal? – saludó la joven con desgano

- Ah bien, gracias – Respondió James con amabilidad – qué tal tú, Schwarz?

- Bien… - respondió la aludida muy cortésmente – aunque no comprendo a qué se debe ese repentino interés en mi persona, Potter

- Mmmm… nada en particular… sólo quería saludar… - respondió James con naturalidad

- Vaya! Al fin demuestras algo de educación - respondió la joven de Slytherin con malicia… - bien, Potter, si no te molesta… mi estómago me pide alimento

- Oh si… claro… pasa – dijo James con prisa, al tiempo que miraba extrañado cómo Alina se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y le daba un sobre a Lily Evans; luego con toda la naturalidad del mundo fue a sentarse junto con sus amigas de Slytherin

- Oye… viste eso??? – preguntó James a Sirius, en cuanto llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor

- Mmmnnn… no sabía que Lily y Alina se conocían… - dijo Sirius algo anonadado – es más, me sorprende que se hablen, teniendo en cuenta en los círculos en los que ambas se mueven...

- Pues a mi me parece genial! – exclamó james con alegría, mientras se servía una enorme pieza de carne

- Y a mi me da miedo – dijo Sirius, quien sólo atinó a servirse algo de jugo

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin

- Qué hacías con los Gryffindor, eh? – preguntó Bellatrix con enojo cuando Alina llegó

- Ah un encargo de Slughorn… sabes que él la considera más que al resto de Gryffindors… sólo me dio un encargo para ella – dijo Alina con naturalidad – pero el que me preocupa es Potter

- Potter? Y Potter por qué? – preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad, mientras que Narcisa empezaba a prestar atención a la plática…

- No sé… es… extraño… me habló en el tren, me saludó hace unos minutos… no se supone que él odia a todos los Slytherin??? – dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras acomodaba su largo cabello negro

- Pues, a lo mejor le gustas a Potter – dijo Narcisa con tranquilidad – o tal vez quiera usarte para regresar al círculo… tú sabes…

- Pues debería hablar directamente con ellos y no conmigo! Son vecinos, no? – dijo Alina con molestia

- Oh vamos, sabes que los Potter y los Snavely no se hablan desde hace mucho, sabes como son los Potter, están medio locos… dicen que gritaron a los señores Snavely – dijo Narcisa en tono de gravedad, y para dar más fuerza a su argumento, añadió: – me lo contó Lucius

- Hay varias versiones sobre eso – comentó Bellatrix

- Bueno querida: si te dan a elegir entre un quintaped y Potter, ya sabes a quién elegir… - Narcisa habló con total seguridad

- Mrs. Alina McBoom!!! – dijo Alina con alegría y sarcasmo. Las otras dos muchachas celebraron su ocurrencia

- Aunque realmente yo no despreciaría a tan buen partido como Bernard - dijo Bellatrix mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien simplemente alegó demencia – oh y hablando del Rey de Roma…

- Ah hola Potter, qué quieres? – preguntó Alina un poco a la defensiva

- Bueno, pensé que tal vez nosotros… mmm… podríamos conversar – dijo James no tan seguro, mientras que las tres muchachas de Slytherin se miraban entre ellas

- Ahora estoy ocupada, Potter – dijo Alina con seriedad – tal vez luego… - añadió la muchacha resaltando las dos primeras palabras y dejando gran parte de su almuerzo en el plato

- Háyase visto tanto cinismo! – dijo Narcisa mientras tiraba la servilleta sobre el plato y se retiraba mirando a James con un odio indescriptible

- Potter, Potter… sabes? Vas a arruinarlo todo… y eso me alegra – dijo Bellatrix antes de salir detrás de sus amigas

James no tuvo otra opción que regresar a Gryffindor, ante las molestas miradas de varios Slytherin. "Cómo pude ser tan idiota??? Es obvio que se ha dado cuenta de que quiero obtener algo de ella! James… eres un imbécil" se dijo a sí mismo el joven…

- Sé en qué pensaste y sólo tengo una pregunta para ti… ESTAS LOCO, JAMES??? – exclamó Sirius cuando su amigo llegó a la mesa

- No sé qué me pasa, Canuto… creo que estoy obsesionado… - respondió James algo aturdido

- Pues no dejes que tu obsesión piense por ti… Por otro lado, el lobito parece estar llevando bien el asunto… es más, creo que juega bien sus cartas… deberías aprender de él – comentó Sirius bastante animado

- Bien, tal vez tú podrías echarnos una mano a ambos, verdad??? – dijo James con suspicacia

- Trataré – respondió Sirius antes de irse

Pasaron tres días y las cosas no cambiaban mucho. James, al ver que Sirius no se tomaba muy en serio su papel de mediador entre Alina y él, decidió jugar sus propias cartas, consiguiendo únicamente molestar a la joven. Por su parte, Lupin se preocupaba, porque Alina había faltado a una de las clases y había llegado muy tarde a otra…

- Por Dios, James!!! La estás acosando!!! – dijo Sirius muy enojado

- NOO! Sólo quiero que me de información! – respondió James alterado

- Qué pasa ahora? Ustedes dos peleando??? – Lupin acababa de llegar

- James está loco!! – dijo Sirius con molestia

- Tú eres un egoísta! – gritó James antes de coger su escoba y salir por el retrato de la dama gorda

- Bien, no entiendo esto… - dijo Remus tratando de averiguar algo

- Lo que pasa es que James… está obsesionado con Lily… es todo! – dijo Sirius

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, no? – comentó Lupin con una sonrisa

- Sí, pero la idea no es convertirse en un espía – respondió Sirius antes de salir

- Ahhh Remus, qué bueno que te encuentro! – Peter se acercó a su amigo. Últimamente estaban distanciados de este último – el profesor Slughorn te envía esto

- Gracias, Peter! – Lupin cogió el sobre de manos de su amigo – cuándo viste a Slughorn?

- Bueno, no lo vi exactamente… ese sobre me lo dio la chica de Slytherin que es amiga de Sirius… Schwarz – respondió Peter con naturalidad

- Que Alina…que?! – preguntó Lupin antes de salir corriendo de la sala común.

Odio. Sí, odiaba a Colagusano. Ese miserable había arruinado la oportunidad de hablar con ella! Desde la clase de aritmancia no habían tenido una conversación decente y ahora todo se arruinaba! Mientras corría decidió abrir el sobre:

_Estimado Sr. Lupin_

_Como es de su conocimiento, todos los años iniciamos el curso con una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos miembros del Club de Slughorn. Es grato invitarlo a lo que será una fiesta especial y diferente a las demás, se le ruega asistir._

_La reunión se llevará a cabo en el lugar y hora de siempre, el día viernes de la próxima semana._

_Atte.,_

_Prof. Slughorn_

"Oh genial, fiesta el viernes! y yo que creí que nada podría salir peor…" se dijo el joven al tiempo que trataba de pensar en dónde se habría metido la muchacha. "Es extraño que Slughorn siempre la considere en clases, pero no la invite a las fiestas, es en realidad extraño" se dijo Remus mientras se desviaba hacia el lago.

Efectivamente ahí estaban: Alina, Narcisa y Bellatrix… y estaban conversando con… JAMES?!

Lupin no podía creer lo que veía, y lo creyó menos aún cuando Lily se acercó a ellos. Desde donde estaba no se podía escuchar muy bien, así que se acercó…

- No deberías hablar con esta sangre-sucia, Alina – dijo Bellatrix ofendida – y tú cómo te atreves a dirigirte a nosotros

- No la llames así! – dijo James bastante enojado al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Bellatrix. Lily estaba totalmente avergonzada y bajó la mirada, parecía que trataba de decir algo, pero la voz no le salía. Narcisa y Bellatrix también sacaron sus varitas y apuntaban a James

- Bellatrix… no quiero que vuelvas a llamarla así – dijo Alina con seriedad – te recuerdo que ese término solamente se usa en híbridos, ella es hija de muggles, su sangre no ha sido mezclada y ha sido elegida por la magia para ser una bruja…

- A… Alina?! – un grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de sus compañeras

- A veces ustedes dos me avergüenzan! – dijo la joven – nos vemos luego, Lily. Adiós, Potter!

La joven se alejó del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos. Narcisa y Bellatrix se fueron por otro lugar, muy indignadas. Lupin pudo ver cómo se unían al grupo de Malfoy y Lestrange que andaban cerca. Por su parte, Lily sólo atinó a decir "Gracias por defenderme, Potter… pero no lo necesitaba" antes de irse.

Lupin pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para hablarle, así que se acercó.

- Hola Alina… cómo te ha ido? – dijo Lupin, sintiéndose algo tonto

- Oh no muy bien – respondió la muchacha con frialdad

- Te sientes mal? No fuiste a la clase de aritmancia – dijo Lupin como tratando de iniciar una conversación

- Mmm estuve ocupada, es todo – dijo Alina en tono indiferente – veo que tu amigo, el torpe, te entregó el sobre… mmm… no era tan incompetente como creí…

- Peter es buena persona… y por lo visto ya eres amiga de James – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa sincera

- Potter… b-bueno… digamos que si – dijo Alina algo temerosa

- Ah si, James es un buen chico… aunque su familia ya no frecuente su antiguo círculo... – dijo Lupin

- Eh, si bueno… yo… tengo que irme, adiós!! – dijo la joven mientras se iba raudamente

- HEY! ALINA!!!

Lupin volteó rápidamente para ver quién llamaba a la joven. Se sintió estúpido ante su paranoia: sólo era Sirius. Así que decidió ir a la sala común a avanzar sus pendientes, con la fiesta del viernes no iba a tener mucho tiempo disponible.

- Oye, Ali! – volvió a gritar Sirius

- Sirius! Adoradisimo! – gritó la joven mientras corría hacia su amigo y le daba un abrazo – cómo has estado, tonto?

- Bien, bien… no hemos hablado mucho estos días, eh??? – Sirius sabía que tenía que hablar con la joven, pero no sabía como empezar con esa incómoda conversación

- Creo que he hablado más con tus 'amiguitos' que contigo – reconoció la joven con cierta molestia

- O… oye, yo… de verdad lamento las molestias que… - Sirius comenzó a hablar, en un inicio pensó que sería fácil, debido a que Alina inició el tema, pero se encontró con que era más difícil así – que… bueno, ellos te han ocasionado… pero es que la verdad… tú…

- Yo le intereso a uno de ellos y el otro simplemente anda tratando de ayudarlo… es realmente patético! – dijo Alina con enojo – Sirius, si he sido amable con ellos es por ti, pero diles, por amor al cielo… QUE SE ALEJEN DE MI VIDA!!!

- … - Sirius se quedó sin palabras. Definitivamente ese par de idiotas lo habían arruinado todo, por no decir menos. Lo único que consiguieron fue generar rechazo por parte de ella y estaba seguro de que el culpable era James.

- Te lo advierto, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo! – dijo la joven con determinación antes de irse.

- Maldito James… te juro que te mataría si no hubiera partido de quidditch esta semana! – dijo Sirius antes de regresar a la sala común

Una semana después, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Sirius insistía para que James dejara su comportamiento obsesivo. Desde que Alina había defendido a Lily, ambas se llevaban muy bien y esto daba ánimos a James para hacerse amigo de la joven y sacarle información sobre la joven de Gryffindor. El comportamiento de James no ayudaba en nada a Lupin, que tenía que soportar los arranques de cólera que el joven Potter provocaba en Alina. Finalmente, ese viernes…

- Ah Lupin… Potter… qué bueno que los encuentro… quiero tener una charla… con ustedes – Alina se veía algo enojada

- Claro, como quieras! – dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- Bien! Al parecer Sirius no se los dijo, así que lo hago yo… PODRIAN POR FAVOR DEJARME EN PAZ?! Estoy harta, realmente HARTA de que prácticamente me persigan por todo el colegio… HARTA!!! – dijo la joven, ninguno de los dos jóvenes supo qué decir, así que la joven continuó – Tú, Potter!!! Especialmente tú!!! Deja de perseguirme, por amor al cielo!! Ya estoy harta de que toda la escuela haga especulaciones acerca de 'nosotros'… qué espanto!!! Y tú, Lupin, deja de ayudarlo… aah! Hombres! – añadió antes de irse.

- E… está loca – dijo James que se encontraba en shock

- Gracias… "AMIGO" – dijo Remus, que se sintió totalmente lastimado por lo que oyó y simplemente decidió marcharse.

James se quedó parado pensando en lo que había pasado. Sirius tenía razón, Alina había captado las cosas al revés! El problema es que ahora Remus creía que él y ella… oh no! Las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas para él… y si el rumor ese del que acababa de hablar la joven de Slytherin llegaba a oídos de Lily… rayos… sí que lo había arruinado!!

Remus no dijo nada, simplemente se encerró en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la fiesta. Al llegar se encontró con Lily, quien le comentó muy sorprendida que habían traído a alguien muy importante

- y quién es ese alguien? – preguntó Lupin con algo de curiosidad

- junto a Slughorn – señaló Lily

Remus se quedó de piedra. Junto a Slughorn se encontraba ella, se veía muy feliz y tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Remus palideció al ver que Alina bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada cuando un extraño joven tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza.

- ese muchacho… - dijo Lily – es el invitado de honor

**Nota de la autora:** GOMEN!! GOMEN!!! Recién actualizo! En realidad sólo para el único review que tengo jejeje… pero en fin, el próximo capítulo vendrá más rápido, lo prometo!!!


	3. Un extraño invitado

**CAPITULO III**

"**Un extraño invitado"**

Remus se quedó de piedra. Junto a Slughorn se encontraba ella, se veía muy feliz y tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Remus palideció al ver que Alina bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada cuando un extraño joven tomaba su mano y la besaba con delicadeza.

- Ese muchacho… - dijo Lily – es el invitado de honor…

- El que está conversando con Alina? Mmmnnn … No le veo nada de especial – comentó Remus mientras lo miraba.

- Pero al parecer Slughorn lo tiene en alta estima… - dijo Lily algo intrigada – me pregunto quién será… y también vino Alina… eso es extraño

- Seguro alguien a quien él considera que será el próximo Ministro de magia o algo así – dijo una muchacha de cabellos rubios, entrando a la conversación

- Hola Eliza… sí, posiblemente sea eso – dijo Lupin con cierto rencor en la voz, mientras veía cómo Slughorn trataba de conversar con este extraño invitado, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Él parecía tener toda su atención en la muchacha de Slytherin, quien al ver la situación de su profesor, se alejó de ellos de la manera más neutral posible y fue a conversar con un grupo de Ravenclaw.

Remus se sentía incómodo. Por un lado sabía que sería totalmente desatinado hablar con Alina después de lo que pasó en la tarde, pero por otro quería hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas… especialmente esa tontería de que James y ella… arrrgh! Maldito James!!! Merecía una muerte dura y dolorosa… cómo vengarse??? Mmmnnnn….

- Estás algo pensativo, Remus – dijo Eliza con una sonrisa

- Mmmnnn… en realidad pensaba en algunas cosas – dijo Lupin con tranquilidad

- Mmm… bueno, pues queremos que nos saques de una duda – Lily sonreía de manera traviesa mientras miraba a Lupin con maldad

- Duda? Cuál duda? – Preguntó el joven licántropo con temor

- Es cierto que Potter… y Schwarz… sabes del rumor, verdad? – Preguntó Eliza de manera directa

- QUE?!!!! – Lupin casi se quedó sin aire al oír esto

- Entonces… ES CIERTO!!! – exclamó Eliza con alegría mientras daba saltos

- Hey, compórtate… Remus no ha respondido aún… - Lily se hallaba totalmente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga

- Pero es que… no comprendes, Lily!!! Schwarz jamás tendría algo con alguien como James, sabes cómo es ella… así que… James será mío, todo mío… - la joven empezaba a divagar – pobre James… necesitará de alguien que lo consuele… la la la – Eliza comenzó a canturrear mientras se alejaba

- Tu amiga… creo que está loca – dijo Lupin cuando finalmente recuperó la voz

- Por Potter… definitivamente – dijo Lily con cierta molestia… - lo siento, Remus… sé lo incómodo que ha sido para ti, pero de lo contrario Eliza hubiera sospechado…

- Sospechado? De qué hablas? – Lupin entendía cada vez menos

- Pues… de que en realidad… a James no le gusta Schwarz… si no que… mmm… tú eres el que siente algo por ella… - murmuró la joven algo avergonzada

- Lily… t-tú… cómo podías saberlo… es decir… quién te… o sea… alguien más lo sabe? – preguntó Lupin con temor

- Mmmm… aparte de tus amigos y yo, creo que nadie más – dijo Lily con tranquilidad – no te preocupes, tu secreto está en buenas manos. Yo no le diré nada

- Gracias Lily – Lupin sonrió con sinceridad y Lily respondió la sonrisa.

- EJEM! EJEM! Atención todos! – el profesor Slughorn elevó su voz por sobre la de sus invitados usando el _sonorus_ – como lo prometí, hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial. Espero que lo traten con la mayor cortesía posible, ya que ha hecho un viaje muy largo para poder visitarnos… Bueno muchachos, den la bienvenida a Bernard Snavely…

- Snavely… Snavely… ese apellido… James lo mencionó… claro! Sus vecinos! – exclamó Lupin asombrado

- Lo conoces? – preguntó Lily asombrada

- Mmm… sólo de nombre – dijo Lupin algo pensativo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y caminaba con rumbo desconocido

Remus vio como un gran número de muchachas se acercaban al invitado "se ve agradable, pero no es para tanto" se dijo el licántropo mientras pensaba que sus compañeras de estudio eran demasiado tontas… pero y ella? Estaría haciendo lo mismo?. Él se alegró al ver que Alina solamente se encontraba conversando con el profesor Slughorn, mientras el invitado estaba rodeado de muchachas y los jóvenes miraban con cierto odio al joven Snavely.

- Tonto, verdad? Actúan como estúpidas – dijo Lily acercándose a Remus

- En eso pensaba… seguro está acostumbrado a que todas se pongan así con él – dijo Lupin con seguridad

- La verdad es que sí – dijo una voz detrás de Remus, era Alina – lo siento, no quería interrumpir… sólo quería disculparme, Lupin… no tenía que ser tan dura contigo… tu amigo ese, Potter… me saca de mis casillas

- Ah… esteee… no te preocupes – dijo Remus avergonzado…

- Oh Bernard tarda tanto… - dijo Alina con impaciencia, quien al ver cierto gesto en su amigo sonrió y jaló a Lupin y a Lily hacia la derecha – tendremos asientos en primera fila, esto estará genial!!!

- Si tú lo dices – murmuró Lily sin comprender, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir…

- Señoritas, no quisiera ser grosero, pero… es normal que en Inglaterra las jóvenes seduzcan a los invitados? – dijo Bernard al tiempo que todas las chicas que lo rodeaban salían disparadas hacia el lado contrario de la habitación totalmente avergonzadas (algunas ofendidas) mientras que el joven Snavely se limpiaba la chaqueta con un ademán despectivo

- No es genial??? Simplemente adorable!!! – dijo Alina con una sonrisa malvada que asustó a Remus

- Y es normal que en su país sean tan arrogantes y petulantes? – un enojado muchacho de Hufflepuff se enfrentó a Bernard

- La verdad es que en todo el mundo se encuentra a ese tipo de gente – dijo Bernard con educación – con la salvedad que algunos tenemos justificación para esos pequeños defectos y otros simplemente pretenden tener una…

- Me parece o me está ofendiendo? – dijo el joven de Hufflepuff

- Eso depende mucho de la visión que tengas de ti mismo – respondió Bernard mientras ocultaba un bostezo

Linna sonrió nuevamente y dejó a sus amigos solos un momento. Se acercó decididamente hacia donde se encontraba Bernard, mientras todas las muchachas la miraban con enojo y confusión. La muchacha dijo unas palabras en otro idioma y el invitado simplemente sonrió.

- Qué dice? – Se preguntaban muchos de los presentes

- Deja, yo lo arreglo… _Translatio_ – dijo Lily

- _Translatio_ – repitieron muchos, pero ninguno de esos hechizos surtió efecto

- Ven – dijo Lily a Remus jalándolo hacia otro lugar, al tiempo que le decía todo lo que escuchaba:

- Eres un clasista! – dijo Alina riendo

- Pues así me quieren – respondió Bernard con cierto sarcasmo

- Menos quien tú quieres que te quiera - dijo Alina antes de guiñarle un ojo y darse media vuelta para buscar a sus amigos. Bernard se veía muy aburrido

- Qué poco sociables son algunos ingleses – comentó el joven Snavely en un perfecto inglés. Se notaba bastante aburrido

- Pues estábamos sociabilizando muy bien hasta que nos ofendiste! – dijo una indignada joven de Ravenclaw

- Señorita, CREO que USTED y yo tenemos distintas maneras de entender esa palabra… para mi significa tener una conversación inteligente, mientras que para USTED, es obvio que significa otra cosa – respondió Bernard que se veía bastante ofendido – por otro lado, le pediría que guarde las formas al dirigirse a mi persona. No permito que cualquiera me tutee.

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio. Eso ya era demasiado. Un muchacho de Slytherin, que tal vez creía que por ser de una importante familia de magos, se acercó a hablar.

- Comprende que no todos están a la altura, Bernard… la mayoría son unos desubicados, que no tienen conciencia acerca del círculo al que pertenecen – comentó el joven de Slytherin que respondía al nombre de Rolando

- Y creo que se encuentra en ese grupo, mi querido amigo… cuál es su nombre? – dijo Bernard con resignación

- Rolando Manfredi – respondió el joven con seguridad

- Manfredi… Manfredi… ah sí… tu familia… la recordamos constantemente en la mansión, sabes? – dijo Bernard con cierto dejo de maldad en su voz que al parecer sólo Alina percibió

- Esto se va a poner feo – dijo Alina a Lily y Remus que miraban atentamente el espectáculo – La abuela de ese sujeto hizo algo despreciable y los sacaron del círculo – aclaró la muchacha al percatarse del semblante de confusión de los dos jóvenes

- Es bueno saber que uno encuentre a gente a su altura en este lugar – respondió Rolando con orgullo

- Y dime… tu abuela sigue conservando el Jarrón de Porcelana China que tomó sin permiso de nuestra mansión? O ya lo rompió? Sabes? Me gustaría verlo en casa… mamá decía que se veía muy lindo sobre la chimenea de mármol negro… - dijo Bernard con frialdad. Todos los presentes se callaron y el muchacho de Slytherin murmuró unas pequeñas disculpas y se retiró de la reunión

- Eeeeh… ooooye Bernard… quiero presentarte a dos amigos míos! – dijo Alina con una sonrisa forzada, al tiempo que cogía las muñecas de Lily y Remus y los jalaba hacia donde se encontraba el aludido – Ellos son Remus Lupin y Lily Evans

- Los amigos de Alina, son mis amigos – dijo Bernard con amabilidad – Mucho gusto, Bernard Snavely, a sus órdenes – agregó al tiempo que daba un fuerte apretón de manos a Remus y besaba la mano de Lily

- Es usted muy gentil – dijo Lily algo avergonzada por el detalle que tuvo el invitado con ella

- No, lo que ocurre es que ya no hay caballeros en Inglaterra – dijo Bernard con una sonrisa amable – y puede llamarme Bernard

- En todo caso… puede… puedes llamarme Lily… - respondió la joven con alegría

- Es bueno encontrar gente como ustedes en un lugar como este – dijo Bernard en lo que parecía ser un cumplido

- Pero Evans es una sangre sucia! – una despechada muchacha de Slytherin gritó con todas sus fuerzas

- FRIDA! – gritó Alina con temor y furia

- D-Déjala… es verdad… yo… - dijo Lily bastante avergonzada

- Es hija de Muggles, Bernard – dijo Alina con una sonrisa – no es un híbrido. Lily es una excelente bruja.

- Mmm… ya veo… típico caso de envidia… una pobre bruja buena para nada que envidia a una bruja inteligente hija de muggles… es triste… qué pasa con los de Hogwarts??? No tienen educación? Qué vulgar… - dijo Bernard fingiendo desilusión

- Saller, a mi oficina, por favor – dijo Slughorn con enojo, mientras señalaba una pequeña puerta en la parte de atrás. Frida se fue bastante irritada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados, especialmente los alumnos de Slytherin quienes creyeron que Bernard los apoyaría. Por otro lado, los alumnos de las otras casas vieron con buenos ojos las palabras de Bernard, por lo que decidieron olvidar el trato despectivo que les dio desde el comienzo. Por su parte, los alumnos de grados inferiores miraban con gran respeto a Bernard y lo veían como ejemplo a seguir, era obvio que su trato despectivo se debía a que pertenecía a una gran familia de magos, por lo que su educación mágica era mucho más exigente de la que tenían en Hogwarts y eso, de algún modo, le daba derecho a presumir.

- Usted realmente cree que no merecemos ese insulto? – preguntó un chico de segundo año que pertenecía a Ravenclaw

- Eres hijo de muggles? – preguntó Bernard con cautela

- Sí, de hecho… mi mamá casi se desmaya cuando supo que estudiaría magia, ella quería que fuera médico – respondió el chico – pero desde que llegué sólo escuché insultos por parte de los de Slytherin

- Es triste admitirlo, pero se trata de un problema de ignorancia y no hay quién pueda solucionarlo, excepto ellos mismos – dijo Bernard con tranquilidad - el problema, como es obvio, es con los híbridos… por qué un mago se casaría con una muggle? O viceversa? Eso es detestable, es traicionar a la sangre

- No lo había visto de ese modo – dijo el chico de Ravenclaw – y tienes razón… el término sangre-sucia apunta más a señalar a alguien que tiene sangre mezclada… o sea un hijo de dos muggles, tiene sangre muggle, pero su sangre no está…

- Exacto – dijo Bernard con una sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba a Alina que también le sonrió – nunca dejen que los llamen sangre-sucia… simplemente den la explicación que les estoy dando y dejarán a esos pobres infelices como los ignorantes que son

- Wow… él sí que sabe! – exclamó una chica de Hufflepuff

- Genial… aunque esto de ser mago trae sus desventajas… no puedes hacer cosas de muggles – dijo el chico de Ravenclaw – yo también hubiese querido ser doctor…

- Pero existe la carrera de sanador – explicó Bernard – es como un médico, pero de enfermedades y heridas mágicas… creo que tengo algunos libros que podría prestarte, si quieres…

- Oh, gracias… señor… eh… - el joven de Ravenclaw no sabía cómo dirigirse hacia Bernard

- Llámame Bernard, está bien así – dijo el joven Snavely con sinceridad, agregando que los hijos de muggles siempre resultaban ser mejores magos que muchos de los que decían ser 'sangre limpia'

A raíz de esto, muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a acercarse al invitado, quien se veía mucho más amigable con todos ellos. Alina simplemente sonrió y cogió de la mano a Lupin llevándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

- Bueno, ahora no está Lily… - dijo la joven tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito – sabes? Yo realmente lo siento… no quiero que trates de hacerte amigo mío sólo para ayudar a James

- No entiendo – dijo Lupin algo consternado

- Oh vamos! Todo el colegio lo comenta… de que yo… yo le gusto a Potter – dijo la joven bastante contrariada – es obvio que tu acercamiento se debe a que quieres ayudar a tu amigo, pero… no es necesario hacer… quiero decir…

- No le gustas a James – dijo Lupin con firmeza – él quería acercarse a ti porque ahora eres amiga de Lily… y pues él…

- NO… - exclamó Alina mientras lo abrazaba – eso quiere decir que… Oh Remus!

Lupin no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar… había captado la idea tan rápido? No era algo que él esperara, pero… y si ella también… eso era bueno, verdad? "Maldición… qué se dice en casos como éste?" se preguntaba una y otra vez…

- Rayos, he malinterpretado tu comportamiento, todo este tiempo… podrás disculparme? – preguntó Alina al tiempo que dejaba de abrazar al joven licántropo y lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes

- B-bueno, no hay problema Alina… a decir verdad… yo… - Lupin no sabía cómo empezar, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo aquí y ahora

- Sólo tratabas de evitar que James hiciera tonterías y que yo no me enojara con él! – dijo la joven sonriendo – oh eres tan dulce!!! No te preocupes, aclararé las cosas con él y le daré un golpe muy fuerte…. Aaah! Potter!!! Idiota!!

- Bueno… sí… eso – dijo el licántropo bastante desilusionado mientras la miraba sonreír

- Pasa algo? – dijo Alina mirándolo fijamente

- No, nada… sólo que… tienes unos ojos muy lindos – dijo Remus bastante avergonzado

- Oh… gracias – dijo Alina, sonrojándose un poco – la verdad a mi no me gustan mucho… hubiera querido que fueran grises, como los de Alis…

- Pues yo creo que los tuyos son muy bonitos – dijo Lupin con una tímida sonrisa

- Gracias – dijo la joven sonrojándose nuevamente – bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte… espero que no te hayas llevado una mala impresión de Bernard, él es bueno, sabes? A veces algo orgulloso, pero es muy bueno… sería interesante que se conocieran – añadió antes de retirarse, dejando a Lupin bastante confundido.

Un par de horas después, todos estaban dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. El director había ofrecido a Bernard que se quedara el fin de semana en el colegio y éste aceptó. Así que al concluir la fiesta, se fue con varios Slytherin a la sala común, para conocer un poco el colegio y descansar.

Al día siguiente, la sorpresa de muchos alumnos (no invitados a las Slughorn Parties) no se hizo esperar. "Quién es el apuesto joven de la mesa de Slytherin?" se preguntaban las muchachas de las diferentes casas, mientras que algunos muchachos lo miraban con suspicacia.

- No me agrada – sentenció un muchacho de Gryffindor

- Bernard??? Es muy amable… ya verás que le caes bien – dijo Lily como único comentario

- Ya veo que has estado socializando con él, Evans – dijo James con cierta molestia

- Eso no te incumbe, Potter… es más… por qué no lo vas a saludar??? Creí que eran vecinos… - dijo Lily en tono cortante, mientras se servía zumo de calabaza

- Bernard Snavely? – preguntó James con asombro… - Es él? Realmente está aquí?

- No qué va, James… es un espejismo… claro que está aquí! – dijo Sirius con molestia – deberías ir a saludar

- Ok, ok… lo haré después del desayuno! – dijo James con cierta molestia antes de coger una tostada – Hey Lupin! Andas demasiado callado

- Cállate, James… estoy cansado, es todo… - dijo Remus con pesadez

- Oh cierto, olvidé que andabas de parranda – dijo James en tono burlón

- Disculpa… así que eres James Potter… Mucho gusto, Bernard Snavely – el invitado se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba acompañado por Alina

- Mucho gusto – dijo James algo confundido

- No sé si lo recuerdes, pero nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo… en nuestra infancia solías pasar mucho tiempo en mi mansión y nosotros en la tuya – dijo Bernard con amabilidad

- Es sólo un vago recuerdo – admitió James

- Si, es una lástima que los hijos paguen por los errores de los padres – añadió Bernard con condescendencia – esperemos que algún día, tú o tus descendientes puedan enmendar ese error y regresen a las fiestas… sería bueno recuperar lo perdido antes que el tiempo nos juegue una mala pasada

- Bueno, sólo recuerdo que súbitamente dejamos de vernos – comentó James como recordando algo

- Problemas familiares – respondió rápidamente Bernard – bueno, espero que más adelante podamos continuar esta interesante charla – dijo el joven Snavely antes de despedirse amablemente de James, Sirius, Remus y besar la mano de Lily.

- Es todo un caballero – comentó Lily con alegría

- Bah! Lo hace por pura pose – dijo James algo dolido por el comentario de la joven.

- Si no les importa, quisiera tener un desayuno tranquilo – exclamó Lupin, para calmar así los ánimos de una vez por todas.

Era casi mediodía y muchos de los jóvenes se encontraban en los jardines de colegio. Habían muchos aglomerados en el campo de Quidditch, en donde se encontraba James, haciendo acrobacias con la escoba. Bernard se encontraba ahí y pidió al joven Potter que le prestara su escoba.

- Sólo quiero intentar algo – dijo Bernard con seguridad

- Claro! Está todo bien – respondió James con amabilidad

- Estoy seguro que hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos si es que nuestras familias no se hubieran distanciado – comentó el joven Snavely con sinceridad, al tiempo que cogía la escoba de James antes de ponerse a hacer piruetas algo peligrosas

- Hey! Bernard! Ten cuidado! – exclamó Alina con algo de temor, lo que hizo que el joven aterrizara suavemente

- Te dan miedo mis acrobacias, Alina? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- Un poco… soy torpe con la escoba – dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada

- Bien, vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo Bernard con una sonrisa, mientras extendía la mano hacia Alina, quien no se hizo preguntar dos veces y subió a la escoba

Bernard empezó con piruetas simples y lentas, lo cual divertía mucho a Alina, pero aburría a los muchachos que se encontraban en el campo. Es así que, sin avisar, el joven Snavely se lanza a realizar una conocida pirueta; pero Alina que no estaba preparada para el repentino cambio de intensidad en el paseo, por lo que casi se resbala de la escoba, obligando a Bernard a cambiar bruscamente sus movimientos. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la inminente caída de ambos; de algún modo, Bernard se había ingeniado para abrazar a Alina de modo que la protegería de cualquier daño al momento de caer al suelo… pero eso jamás sucedió, ya que Remus había sacado su varita y con un hechizo simple, logró que ambos muchachos descendieran suavemente sobre el jardín.

- Casi me matas! – exclamó Alina bastante consternada una vez que pisó tierra firme

- Lo siento! Lo siento! – se disculpó Bernard bastante dolido – no me hubiera perdonado que algo malo te hubiera pasado… - agregó el joven, dirigiéndose a la muchacha de Slytherin, que sólo atinó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa; al ver que estaba siendo ignorado por la muchacha, decidió hablar con el licántropo - gracias… si algo le pasaba, yo…

- No te preocupes – dijo Lupin con cierta frialdad que Bernard no notó

- Gracias Remus!!! Te debo la vida!!! – dijo Alina acercándose a su amigo y abrazándolo – me asusté mucho!

- Ali… no es para tanto! – exclamó Bernard, que se veía algo incómodo

- No es para tanto?! BERNARD! CASI ME MATAS! – exclamó la joven entre sorprendida y ofendida

- Oh Vamos, Schwarz! Los jugadores de Quidditch tenemos caídas más graves! Varias veces me he caído desde alturas superiores a las que tú casi lo haces… y mírame! – dijo James con alegría

- Bueno, entonces eso explica tu idiotez! – dijo Alina con molestia, haciendo que Lily riera, algo que disgustó a James

- No te metas, James… ya déjala – dijo Sirius tratando de mantener la calma entre los presentes

- Pero James tiene razón, Ali… no iba a ser tan malo… - dijo Bernard con tranquilidad – desde que estudias aquí te has vuelto demasiado susceptible, es una lástima que tengas que convivir con algunas personas de bajo nivel…

- Me estás discriminando por estudiar aquí? – preguntó Alina, entre incrédula y enojada

- No es eso… - dijo Bernard

- Pues déjame decirte que los prefiero a ellos antes que a ti! Ya verás que un día, un miembro de tu familia estudiará aquí… y tú ya sabes a quién me estoy refiriendo… – exclamó la muchacha con frialdad al tiempo que agregaba en alemán : - Y deja de tratarme como si fuera un trofeo tuyo que está perdiendo brillo

- No quise decir eso! – exclamó Bernard en lo que parecía ser el mismo Idioma, pero la joven cogió a Lily del brazo y ambas se fueron del lugar

- Qué fue eso? – preguntó James algo confundido

- Ya se le pasará – dijo Bernard que se sentía algo incómodo

- Mmm… bueno… qué tal si visitamos la biblioteca? – propuso Remus quien contuvo sus impulsos de ir corriendo detrás de Alina, y creyó que tal vez podrían cruzarse en el castillo

- Oh sí… quiero ver qué clase de libros tienen ustedes aquí – dijo Bernard con curiosidad, al tiempo que pensaba que sería conveniente ir al castillo, ya que así podría cruzarse nuevamente con la joven y ofrecer unas nuevas disculpas.

Lamentablemente, no fue así, ya que de camino a la biblioteca, sólo se encontraron con algunas muchachas de Hufflepuff y un chico de Ravenclaw, amigo de Sirius. Una vez que llegaron ahí, la Señora Pince se sintió muy halagada de que muchos vinieran a la biblioteca, pero exigía que por favor guardaran silencio, bajo riesgo de quedar con la lengua cercenada. Lo que provocó un comentario bastante sarcástico por parte de Bernard, que incomodó a la Sra. Pince

- Así que se cree muy listo, jovencito… no lo había visto por aquí antes – dijo la Sra. Pince con seriedad

- La verdad es que vine de visita – dijo Bernard muy seguro de sí mismo, mientras los presentes hacían sus apuestas lo más silenciosamente que podían

- Me pregunto por qué será que no lo quieren en su colegio – dijo Madam Pince con cierto dejo de maldad

- Me pregunto por qué será que me llamaron del suyo – respondió Bernard con cierta petulancia e hizo un pequeño gesto despectivo…

- Ese gesto… ese gesto… eres pariente de Amesia Lodbreid? – preguntó la bibliotecaria con un asombro increíble

- Ella es mi madre – dijo Bernard con satisfacción y Orgullo

- Amesia… una gran bruja… así que eres un Snavely, eh? – murmuró la bibliotecaria entre sorprendida y fastidiada

- No me sorprende que conozca a mi familia – dijo el joven – pero quisiera no hablar de ello… preferiría ver qué clase de libros usan aquí

- Debería buscar primero en su biblioteca – dijo la Sra. Pince conteniendo un suspiro de resignación y haciendo una señal de que podían revisar los libros que quisieran (excluyendo, obviamente, los libros prohibidos)

Bernard estuvo revisando los libros y haciendo comentarios sobre varios de ellos, en realidad parecía conocer la mayoría de ellos en su totalidad, aunque muchos le resultaban totalmente desconocidos…

- "Hechizos y Misterio"? qué es eso? – preguntó algo confundido por el título del libro

- Es un libro en el que tratan de descubrir cómo se realizaron algunos hechizos que han sido creados por magos en algunas circunstancias y que se llevaron el secreto a la tumba – dijo Lupin

- Ah… sólo conjeturas… - dijo Bernard – personalmente lo tiraría a la basura

- Es muy bueno! – exclamó una muchacha de Hufflepuff

- Mmmm… veamos – dijo Bernard ojeando el libro – hechizo protector contra Gorros Rojos… si has leído el libro, podrás decirme cómo hacerlo, verdad???

- P-pues… la verdad… ahí dice que… - la muchacha no sabía qué responder

- Es obvio que si un libro no cumple con su misión de culturizarte, no sirve para nada – sentenció Bernard con cierto desprecio – pensé que tendrían libros más interesantes… el "_Moste_ _potente potions" _ es indispensable en cualquier biblioteca

- Está en la sala prohibida – aclaró James

- Qué idiotez! Prohibir el acceso a ciertos libros, me parece ilógico y denigrante – dijo Bernard

- Pues yo tengo pase a esa sala – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa

- Y no nos dijiste, traidor?! – exclamó Sirius

- Pues… creo que Bernard también podría conseguir uno… y saben a lo que me refiero…

- Slughorn… - murmuraron varios a la vez

Un par de horas después y tras asegurarle trescientas cuarenta y dos veces a la Sra. Pince que los libros que estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts eran los de uso cotidiano, ésta permitió únicamente el acceso de Bernard y Lupin.

- Me espanta la burocracia de tu colegio – dijo Bernard cogiendo un libro que tenía una calavera al frente

- La Sra. Pince es así – murmuró Lupin con resignación

- Aquí está! Mi libro favorito! – exclamó Bernard con alegría mientras cogía el libro – "Hechizos y encantamientos para enemigos"

- Pues, si todos en tu escuela tienen acceso a ese, no sé qué tan eficiente sea… - comentó Remus

- Ese es el punto! Todos conocen todos los hechizos que están ahí… pero solamente unos cuantos conocemos los contrahechizos… - dijo Bernard con orgullo – ah y el libro que tengo en mi biblioteca está autografiado por Gregory Bang, el autor

- Ah mira, que interesante – dijo Remus con indiferencia

- Hey aquí hay varios! "Cuestiones Éticas sobre el uso de la poción multijugos" mmm… Sydelle Morgan, una gran bruja… mi abuela me hablaba mucho de ella; "Estudio entomológico-mágico de la selva negra alemana" Meredith Schmetterling… ah! Claro! La tía abuela de Karl! Este libro es bueno, deberías leerlo… hay más bichos mágicos de los que uno cree! Conoces a Karl Schmetterling, verdad? En su casa tiene un museo con estos bichitos! – Bernard hablaba totalmente emocionado al encontrar libros que eran bastante comunes para él, incluso hablaba de los autores como si los conociera. Remus no sabía si lo hacía con buena intención o si quería intimidarlo o disminuirlo

- Josef Schwarz? – preguntó Lupin al ver un libro bastante antiguo

- Bisabuelo de Alina – aclaró Bernard – murió hace un par de años, era un gran hombre… adoraba a su bisnieta… bueno, quién no?

- Mmm… sí, creo que algo recuerdo - murmuró Lupin… sí, recordaba que hace algún tiempo el director dijo que había fallecido un mago muy importante, familiar de uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts. En ese tiempo él no se había fijado en ella, así que no le tomó mucha importancia.

- "Secretos Médicos para Vampiros" – murmuró Bernard – aunque ese hombre no lo escribió todo…

- Pero… cómo podía saber algo sobre los vampiros… quiero decir… ellos son… - murmuró Lupin

- Pues él era uno… nunca te has preguntado por qué Alina tiene la piel pálida? Ella tiene sangre de vampiro – dijo Bernard – y creo que eso es lo que la molestó!! Claro! Si nos hubiéramos accidentado… entonces… qué idiota soy!

- QUÉ?! – exclamó Lupin que no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía

- Ven! – dijo Bernard al tiempo que jalaba a Remus fuera de la habitación y corría rumbo al gran comedor.

Al llegar al Comedor, se dieron cuenta de que aún no habían llegado todos a comer, pero sí quién les interesaba. En un lado de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraban Narcisa, Bellatrix y Alina.

- Muy bien dicho, Alina! – exclamó Bellatrix

- Potter se merece eso y mucho más! – aprobó Narcisa

- O sea… qué se ha creído Potter! Nadie le pidió su opinión! Él es él y yo soy yo! Es obvio que yo no quiero romperme los huesos ni lastimarme – dijo Alina bastante contrariada

- Ni quedarte idiota como él – recalcó Bellatrix – esa frase fue maestra! Debería ir en el libro dorado!

- Oh vamos, no exageres… - murmuró Alina algo avergonzada

- Ehhhmm… Alina… podemos hablar? – Bernard se acercó a las jóvenes

- Oh Bernard! – exclamó Bellatrix con alegría – claro que pueden hablar!

- Bella… yo… - Alina se sentía algo incómoda

- No te preocupes querida, los dejamos solos – dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa cómplice

- Narcisa!!! – exclamó Alina como pidiendo ayuda, pero ninguna de las dos parecía oirle

- Y tú vete a tu mesa, Lupin – dijo Bellatrix con desprecio, al tiempo que empujaba al licántropo. Alina simplemente volteó a verlo y le lanzó una mirada de tristeza

- Bien, qué quieres? – preguntó la joven

- Sólo quería disculparme… no vi las consecuencias… las posibles consecuencias de tu caída… yo… lo lamento – dijo Bernard

- Es bueno que te des cuenta de lo que casi ocasionas – señaló Alina con severidad – espero que eso te ayude a ser menos… cuál sería la palabra?... tonto?

- Lo lamento… - se disculpó Bernard nuevamente

- Yo también, pero debo irme… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – dijo la muchacha al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

Bernard la miró con una mezcla de cariño y sorpresa, la muchacha ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Simplemente se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, muchos creyeron que para hablar con Lily, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que se acercaba a James.

- Potter, quiero hablar contigo – fueron las palabras de Alina

- Conmigo? Y por qué ahora, Schwarz? – dijo James en tono burlón – sabes? Mi estómago me pide alimento… - James estaba tratando de cobrarse algunos de los desaires de Alina

- Pues tendrá que esperar – dijo la joven con firmeza, algo que sorprendió a todos

- Lo siento, pero realmente tengo hambre – fue la única respuesta de James

- Pues sin estómago, no tendrás más hambre, así que hablamos ahora o atente a las consecuencias – Alina no se veía de buen humor

- Vaya Schwarz… así que luego de despreciarlo te das cuenta de lo que significa para ti? – Eliza lanzó un comentario, que a modo de ver de muchos era impertinente

- A diferencia tuya, a mi no me gusta Potter… y si crees que con esto logras algo, déjame decirte, niña… usas la estrategia incorrecta… - sentenció Alina mirando a la joven despectivamente

- Bien, Vamos – dijo James algo resignado

Ambos muchachos caminaron fuera del comedor y se quedaron en el pasillo. Algunos podían ver cómo iba la conversación y, entre los que prestaban atención estaban: Narcisa, Bellatrix, Lily, Bernard, Sirius y, como es obvio: Remus

- Bien Scharz qué quieres? – preguntó James con cierto ademán de superioridad

- Mira, niño… a mí no me vengas con poses de superioridad que no te quedan – dijo Alina con cierta molestia

- Podrías hablar de una vez? – preguntó James – la verdad dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo y si fui amable, fue porque estaba Bernard

- Alguien a quien no recuerdas, pero que tratas como si fuera tu amigo de toda la vida… veo que mueres por regresar a nuestro círculo – comentó Alina con maldad

- No te permito que me hables así! – gritó James

- Y yo tampoco – replicó Alina – sólo quiero decirte que no voy a darte información sobre Lily, no me interesa nada acerca de tu vida, así que puedes dejar de pretender que podemos ser amigos! Así que haz lo que quieras!

- Espera! Quién te dijo lo de Lily! – dijo James con algo de temor, pero con una sospecha en su mente "Remus desgraciado… lo dijiste para quedar bien con ella!"

- Por Dios, Potter! Es obvio que te mueres por ella! Crees que nadie se percata de la cara de idiota que pones cuando la ves? Creo que la única que no se da cuenta de eso es Lily… o tal vez no quiere darse cuenta… no sabes cómo la compadezco! – dijo Alina pretendiendo irse

- Oye, espera! – gritó James al tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo

- No me toques! – gritó Alina más fuerte aún, al tiempo que volteaba y tirada una bofetada a James, quien automáticamente la soltó y dejó que se vaya

Alina no regresó al comedor. Tenía hambre pero sabía que en las cocinas la atenderían mucho mejor, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Por su parte James entró bastante contrariado al gran comedor, en donde Bernard, Lily, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Remus lo miraban con cierto enojo; mientras que Sirius lo miraba con… lástima? Sí, eso podría ser…

- Mañana será un largo día – dijo James antes de sentarse a cenar.

**Nota de la Autora: **Nooo! No es ninguna alucinación de la MATRIX! Efectivamente he actualizado!!! Jaja bueno, en realidad el capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba :P en fin! Espero que les haya gustado y sigan dejando reviews!!! Eso me anima a continuar:) jeje. Espero subir pronto el cuarto capítulo; de momento no podré hacer nada, ya que la próxima semana empiezo exámenes finales así que estoy muerta XX por cierto… no odien a Bernard… él es muy buena persona, ya lo conocerán más :D


	4. El Duelo

**CAPITULO IV**

"**El Duelo"**

Era domingo y muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts aprovechaban para dormir un poco más. Por ello, no era raro encontrar el comedor principal casi vacío. Lupin había ido puntual a la hora del desayuno esperando encontrarla, pero ella aún no llegaba… eso preocupaba mucho al joven licántropo, ya que las amigas de Alina e incluso el antipático de Bernard se encontraban tomando el desayuno tranquilamente, acompañados por varios Slytherin, que hacían extrañas reverencias ante Bernard, incluso algunos se ponían a su entera disposición como si fuesen sus esclavos.

"Tonto niño rico" Pensó Lupin mientras se servía un poco de café.

Hola! Hola! Hola! Qué tenemos aquí? Lupin bebiendo café!... eso no me lo esperaba… no dormiste anoche??? Te ves fatal! – Sirius entró al Gran Comedor, se veía muy alegre

Recuerda que en unos días será luna llena – susurró Lupin – así que no me pongas de mal humor

Bueno, de por sí tu humor es malo… desde que llegó el chico Snavely… pero relájate! Se marcha hoy! – anunció Sirius con tranquilidad

Qué onda, muchachos? – James acababa de llegar. Tampoco se veía muy bien

Bien creo que tengo a dos enfermos de amor – dijo Sirius, mofándose de sus amigos

Saben qué? Ya no tengo hambre – dijo Remus levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor

Yo tampoco – dijo James, saliendo detrás de su amigo.

Y ahora qué hice mal? – se preguntaba Sirius al tiempo que cogía una tostada

No les eches en cara sus debilidades – dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa mientras cogía un vaso con jugo de naranja

Debilidades? Ja! Deberían asumirlo – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – por cierto, cuál es el plan para hoy?

Ni idea, Black – dijo Lily sonriente – pregunta en Slytherin…

Te veo contenta, Evans… qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

Nada… simplemente estoy feliz – dijo la muchacha antes de coger unas galletas y salir del comedor…

Esto está raro – se dijo Sirius algo confundido

Hey, disculpa… Black…

Sí? Ah!! Qué haces aquí, niño Slytherin??? – preguntó Sirius al ver al muchacho que había hablado

Pues… sólo quería darte un encargo de Bernard Snavely… dice si quieres unirte a nuestro concurso de duelos, junto al lago a mediodía – respondió el muchacho

Claro… claro… pero… - Sirius no terminó de responder, ya que Alina entró al comedor y al ver a Bernard sentado en el asiento contiguo al suyo decidió acercarse a hablar con Sirius.

Espero no interrumpir – dijo Alina sonriendo – Nigel! No sabía que conocías a Sirius

No lo conozco – respondió el aludido, que era un alumno de primero – bien Black, qué dices? Bernard quiere la respuesta

Pues dile a Bernard que si quiere una respuesta venga a buscarla por él mismo y que no te use de recadero… esto no es Largerfeuer! – dijo Alina con cierta autoridad y al ver la expresión de miedo en Nigel, añadió – dile que eso lo digo yo… y si tiene algún problema que lo solucione conmigo… tú sólo limítate a transmitirle mis palabras

Si Alina… como digas – dijo Nigel asustado, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin

No fuiste algo dura? – preguntó Sirius

Para nada… odio cuando Bernard se pone en plan de "Rey del Mundo" – respondió la joven mientras se servía jugo – no te molesta que desayune aquí, verdad?

A mi, no… pero a ellos, creo que sí – comentó Sirius mientras miraba a la gente de su casa

No me importa qué piensen ellos – fue la única respuesta de Alina – me pasas las tostadas?

Claro, claro… lo que quieras! – dijo Sirius – eh? Hola?

Sirius Black… es curioso que nos veamos en Hogwarts y no en mi mansión, que es como debería ser – Bernard se encontraba de pie, detrás de Alina

Tengo mis razones para no ir a esas fiestas – respondió Sirius con naturalidad – mermelada, Alina?

Sí, gracias! – respondió la aludida

Buenos días Alina… - dijo Bernard tratando de iniciar conversación con la joven

Hola – respondió la joven al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su tostada. Eso significaba que no tenía intenciones de hablar con el joven Snavely

Bueno, quería saber si es que vienes a nuestro pequeño torneo – dijo Bernard con amabilidad, dirigiéndose a Sirius

Por supuesto, me encantaría… así tendré excusa para convertir a algunos idiotas en sapos sin ser expulsado! – exclamó el joven Black con alegría

Espero que Bernard no esté en tu lista… – dijo Alina con frialdad

Gracias por preocuparte por mi – dijo Bernard con la misma frialdad

… Porque ser convertido en sapo es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, así que lo harías feliz – continuó Alina sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Bernard

Oh sí lo recuerdo bien… no tenía otra alternativa, puesto que era el único hechizo que te sabías, verdad? – respondió Bernard fingiendo indiferencia

Siempre tuve mis dudas respecto a eso… era tal vez que no te sabías ningún hechizo de protección? O tal vez era porque te veías mejor como sapo? – dijo Alina con cierta molestia

JAJAJAJA – Sirius no pudo contener la risa, pero al parecer eso pareció pasar inadvertido por los dos jóvenes, que se miraban fríamente

A lo mejor te gustan más los sapos, últimamente tienes unos gustos extraños… - dijo Bernard con frialdad – y ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que sólo lo hacía para que la pequeña Alina creyera que era muy fuerte… era muy duro hacerle esa clase de favores a tu hermano

No te metas con Yzak… bien que meabas en los pantalones cada vez que se te acercaba – dijo la joven con enojo

Es que es de mala educación desautorizar a un hermano, delante de su hermana – dijo Bernard con desprecio – al parecer no tienes conciencia de lo que son buenos modales… bien Black, nos veremos al mediodía, hasta luego

Qué decepción para tu madre ver que su hijo consentido no sabe cómo despedirse de una dama – dijo Alina con cierta indiferencia – qué hacer?… es imposible pedirle algo de educación a Bernard Snavely

No veo ninguna dama de la cual despedirme… adiós Black – dijo Bernard retirándose, al tiempo que Alina se veía bastante ofendida

Es un idiota – dijo Sirius al ver la expresión de su amiga

No tienes que decírmelo, eso lo sé – dijo Alina pretendiendo que no le importaba en lo absoluto

Si te interesa, vamos a tener un pequeño torneo de duelo a mediodía, cerca del lago… - dijo Sirius para tratar de animar a la joven

Veré si me animo… mmm… de sólo recordar la cara de Bernard se me quita el hambre – murmuró la joven dejando a un lado sus tostadas y saliendo del lugar rápidamente. Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió terminar su desayuno tranquilamente

Mientras tanto, James y Remus se encontraban conversando acerca de los últimos acontecimientos…

Nadie me quita de la cabeza que tú se lo dijiste, Lupin – se quejó James, bastante enojado

Bueno, piensa lo que quieras… si dices que nadie podrá quitártelo de la cabeza, entonces argumentaré en vano – dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros

Qué pasaría si ella se entera, eh? – volvió a preguntar James

A lo mucho no te hablará o se alejará de ti… pero James… date cuenta de que lo mereces – respondió Lupin – no has sido muy amable que digamos con Lily

Sólo quería llamar su atención! – se quejó nuevamente el joven Potter

Lograste todo lo contrario – murmuró Lupin – si la quieres de veras, cambia de estrategia

La estrategia que usas con Schwarz? – preguntó James con algo de malicia

Al menos no me odia, no? – dijo Lupin suspirando – creo que voy bien, habla conmigo… dejando de lado a Sirius, soy su único amigo de Gryffindor

Tú lo has dicho, lobito… AMIGO… si sigues así no pasarás de ser un simple AMIGO – dijo James resaltando la última palabra. Remus se veía incómodo.

Y tú qué sabes? – dijo el licántropo antes de levantarse para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor

HEEEY! LUPIN!!! POTTER!!! – una muchacha de cabellos castaños se acercaba corriendo, ambos jóvenes la reconocieron como Roxanne, una chica de Ravenclaw que era amiga de Lily

Que pasa, O'Connor? – preguntó James algo intrigado

Lo que pasa es que el joven guapo que vino el otro día…

Snavely? – preguntó Lupin tratando de ocultar su enojo

Sí!!! Bernard Snavely! Vaya tipo! Es un bombón! – comentó la muchacha

Ejem! Roxanne… ibas a decirnos algo? – Lupin se veía algo incómodo

Ah sí… bueno, el hará un pequeño torneo de duelo cerca del lago al mediodía… y me dijo que si los veía, les avisara – respondió la joven con alegría

Oh bueno, gracias, ahí estaremos – dijo James con desconcierto

Bueno… hey! Si son sus amigos, no podrían darme una mano con él? – dijo Roxanne guiñando un ojo

No deberías andar diciendo por ahí que él te atrae – dijo Remus algo escandalizado

Lupin… dónde vives??? Todas las chicas del colegio mueren por él… sin excepción!!! Así que, para qué ocultarlo?? Bueno no se olviden, a las 12 junto al lago!!! Y recuerden que yo les pedí ayuda primero, eh???? Adiós!!! – exclamó la muchacha antes de irse corriendo muy contenta

Así que sin excepción, eh? – gruñó James

Alina no – dijo Lupin bastante seguro

SIN EXCEPCIÓN es SIN EXCEPCIÓN… tal vez no te lo ha dicho, lobito… pero está bien, piensa que la tienes asegurada y deja que al final se vaya con el ricachón Snavely… así Lily se queda conmigo! – dijo James antes de irse

James… a veces me sacas de quicio! – exclamó Lupin bastante enojado al tiempo que decidía dar una vuelta por ahí antes de entrar al castillo.

No le sorprendió ver a un grupo de muchachas que cuchicheaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas tontas, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Bernard conversando con el profesor Slughorn.

"Definitivamente, todas están locas" se dijo Lupin mientras decidía cambiar de rumbo… la voz de James aún resonaba en su cabeza... "voy a buscarla" pensó antes de ir corriendo rumbo al castillo.

Sólo hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que sería imposible encontrarla si es que no había salido de la Sala Común de Slytherin… Pero ahí seguía Sirius, comiendo tan contento…

Hey Remus! Ya se te pasó el enojo? – gritó Black

No, sólo tengo hambre – respondió el joven licántropo cogiendo unas tostadas

No las toques, son de Alina y puede volver por ellas! – dijo Sirius divertido, y al ver la expresión de Lupin añadió: - son de ella, pero no creo que regrese… Snavely la espantó

Cómo que Snavely….?

Lo que oyes, se pelearon muy feo esos dos… - dijo Sirius antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo – si te das prisa, le das el alcance en el pasillo que lleva a su sala común.

Dije que vine a comer, Sirius – dijo Remus con aparente tranquilidad, aunque su corazón le ordenara salir corriendo en ese instante.

Remus comió poco y en silencio. Sirius había decidido esperarlo. Ambos conversaron algo sobre el torneo de duelo y pensaron que sería una buena oportunidad para vengarse de algunos de sus enemigos. Mientras Sirius pensaba en los hechizos que lanzaría a Snape; Remus pensaba en cómo podría dejar a Bernard en ridículo… definitivamente odiaba a ese sujeto…

Necesitaremos capas!!! – exclamó Sirius como recordando algo y jaló a Lupin de un brazo – imagino que tienes una, verdad?

Claro! – respondió Lupin algo confundido – para el duelo?

Sí! Sí! Nunca has ido a uno oficial??? – dijo Sirius con preocupación – seguro ese Snavely querrá hacernos quedar mal… a veces es tan petulante!

Oye, Sirius… si no te molesta… puedes dejarme caminar solo??? – dijo Lupin al tiempo que seguía a su amigo hacia la sala común.

Una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con una extraña reunión de alumnos de 6to, 7mo, 1er y 2do año.

Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Lupin, como prefecto

Nada, Remus – respondió un chico de 6to año. Lo que pasa es que estamos enseñando hechizos a los de primero… para que no queden mal en el torneo de duelo de Snavely

En realidad los estás vendiendo! – gritó una muchacha de cabellos rubios bastante enojada y tirando cinco doblones al piso – si no me sirve esa porquería que me enseñaste, terminarás en un hospital muggle!

Erick! Lo que haces es realmente terrible! – dijo Remus enojado recogiendo los cinco doblones y devolviéndoselos a la muchacha rubia – 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y no quiero enterarme de que ocurrió de nuevo, está bien?

PERO QUE ACABAS DE HACER, REMUS!!! – Gritó Sirius con espanto – LE QUITASTE PUNTOS A TU PROPIA CASA!!! ASI NUNCA GANAREMOS LA COPA!!!

Pues todos deberían cooperar para lograr la copa y no para que nos alejemos de ella cada vez más… a mí también me apena tener que hacerlo, pero es mi trabajo – dijo Lupin suspirando y subiendo por las escaleras, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Lupin añadió – Sin represalias para Rose, o les quitaré 50 puntos!

Todos miraron con odio a la muchacha rubia, que se encontraba asustada y subió corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. Por su parte Sirius se encontraba algo fastidiado por lo que había hecho su amigo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Faltando 15 minutos para el mediodía, muchos alumnos salían del castillo con rumbo al lago; incluso los que no habían sido invitados fueron a ver el extraño torneo. Remus, Sirius y James salían de la sala común con las capas bajo el brazo mientras comentaban algunos hechizos interesantes.

Bienvenidos todos a mi pequeño torneo de duelo! – exclamó Bernard mientras varias muchachas se amontonaban a su lado – señoritas, por favor… podrían dar espacio a los participantes?

Claro, claro… - murmuraron las jóvenes al tiempo que hacían un círculo muy grande alrededor de Bernard… muchos alumnos también se unieron en ese extraño grupo

Bien, bien… me he tomado la molestia de separarlos por grupos así será más rápido y más fácil… el campeón de Hogwarts tendrá el honor de luchar conmigo! – añadió el joven con seguridad mientras varias muchachas aplaudían con alegría… - bien, veo que muy pocos han traído la capa reglamentaria… bueno, no me extraña… después de todo… estamos en Hogwarts, verdad?

Este comentario provocó que varios de los muchachos sacaran sus varitas para atacarlo, especialmente varios de los que se encontraban a su espalda, hasta que el joven agregó con sarcasmo "Es esto lo que les enseñan en Hogwarts? Atacar por la espalda? Aunque lo intentaran… yo sé más cosas que ustedes". Con gran molestia todos guardaron sus varitas, deseando interiormente que el mejor alumno de Hogwarts lo destrozara… sí, tal vez Lupin podría destruir el ego de Snavely…

Bien, separaremos los duelos importantes de los no tan relevantes, afortunadamente la gente que merece la pena ha traído una capa, como manda el reglamento así que no tendremos problemas! – tras este comentario de Bernard muchos de los alumnos invitados se retiraron hacia el sector de invitados, bastante ofendidos mientras soñaban con verlo derrotado – bien ya que los cobardes se han ido podremos dar comienzo a la ceremonia… mmmm creo que mi primer duelo interesante será… Black… y Potter…

Tienes miedo de que alguno de ellos te derrote, Snavely? – una voz muy conocida resonó en el lugar…

Schwarz… Pensé que la gente indeseable se quedaba en el castillo – murmuró Bernard con enojo

En ese caso, no podrías ser el anfitrión, ya que te quedarías encerrado ahí – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Bien, Potter y Black… - dijo Bernard tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – a menos que tengas alguna otra idea, Schwarz

Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías – dijo la joven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – tú y yo… aquí y ahora… veremos qué colegio es el mejor

Como gustes – dijo Bernard y con rapidez agregó : - Lupin serás mi padrino

Genial… Lily, ven aquí… serás mi madrina… - dijo Alina con frialdad al tiempo que se acercaba a Bernard. Lily se paró detrás de la joven un poco temerosa. La joven Slytherin sonrió "no tengas miedo, lo harás bien"

Lupin simplemente se quedó detrás de Bernard mientras éste se quitaba la capa… Alina hizo lo mismo. A Lupin no le gustó la expresión de Bernard que parecía comérsela con la mirada "Así que… uniforme oficial de duelo, eh?" murmuró el joven Snavely.

Remus nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera. Falda negra, zapatos negros, blusa blanca de manga larga y unos finos guantes negros de piel de dragón.

La muchacha le dio a Lily su varita y se acercó a Bernard "10 pasos" susurró.

Mejor 15 - murmuró Snavely - ninguno usará un hechizo débil, verdad? Al menos yo no lo haré

Que sean 15 – repitió Alina antes de ponerse de espaldas a Bernard

Duelo entre Bernard Snavely y Alina Schwarz, por el honor del Colegio Hogwarts! – gritó Sirius que al parecer había tomado un papel activo en este 'torneo' – los padrinos por favor, revisen las varitas y entréguenselas a sus respectivos dueños

Fuerza, Alina – murmuró Lily antes de darle la varita a Alina, ella sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15!" contó Sirius e inmediatamente un chorro de luz plateada salió de la varita de Alina, mientras que un relámpago color naranja salió de la varita de Bernard.

"Interesante…" se dijo Lupin, mientras veía cómo ambas luces chocaban y ninguna cedía "Platinum e Inconscious a la vez… es extraño"

Finalmente ambas luces desaparecieron, todos los presentes se veían emocionados. Los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente… al parecer ninguno se iba a dar por vencido… pero, lo que se veía en sus ojos era… odio? Sí, probablemente sea eso

Un nuevo rayo salió de la varita de Bernard, era de color dorado. Alina sonrió y lanzó un escudo azul que hizo rebotar el hechizo de Bernard.

Cómo es posible que conjuren hechizos sin decir palabra alguna? – se preguntaban varios de los alumnos presentes

Debe ser magia avanzada – decían los alumnos de primero

No… ellos dicen los hechizos en su mente, es difícil hacerlo – dijeron los mayores.

A Lupin le sorprendía mucho la velocidad de los hechizos que ambos muchachos se enviaban, mientras que la mayoría de alumnos estaban estupefactos…

son muy buenos – dijo alguien detrás de él

no puedo creer que puedan hacer eso… - comentó un alumno de Hufflepuff

Ooooh qué divertido – dijo Sirius con un cierto dejo de maldad en su voz…

Hey! Miren eso!!!

Una niña de Ravenclaw señalaba a la tierra, al tiempo que una enredadera sujetaba a Alina de los tobillos.

Scheisse! – gritó la joven con enojo al tiempo que Bernard sonreía sarcásticamente

Pensé que sería más interesante! – exclamó el joven con sorna

Esto aún no termina… - murmuró la joven mientras lanzaba un rayo color gris a las plantas que se marchitaron rápidamente.

Ilusa – dijo Bernard con un cierto dejo de maldad

Alina sabía qué ocurría, había visto ese hechizo antes. "Aléjense todos de aquí!!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría, alejándose de Bernard… sabía que más de esas plantas estaban persiguiéndola por debajo de la tierra y que saldrían en el momento menos oportuno, tenía que correr en círculos y confundirlas… de pronto nadie sabe cómo la muchacha corrió hacia un árbol y con agilidad saltó y se cogió de una de las ramas bajas. Justo a tiempo, las enredaderas subieron, pero no lograron alcanzarla.

Crees que ganaste con eso? – preguntó Bernard burlonamente

La joven no respondió, tenía que ser más rápida esta vez… el árbol movió sus ramas y empezó a sacudirse, tratando de botar a la joven, mientras que las enredaderas subían. "Ahora o nunca" se dijo la joven, al tiempo que se lanzaba al suelo y enviaba un hechizo al árbol, que inmediatamente se secó, junto con las enredaderas

El profesor Dippet me matará – murmuró la joven

Debo admitir que eres lista, pero no lo suf… qué rayos! – De pronto Bernard se vio rodeado de serpientes que se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia él.

Menos charla y más acción – sonrió Alina al tiempo que siseaba algo que nadie pudo comprender…

Oh vamos… me libraré de esto más rápido de lo que crees – dijo Bernard con seguridad mientras siseaba algo en Pársel

Mala decisión – dijo Alina entre risas mientras que las serpientes crecían alrededor de él…

Eres una Harpía! – gritó Bernard mientras lanzaba rayos multicolores a las serpientes, que sólo lograban multiplicarse o crecer con sus hechizos

Yo también te quiero, Bernard – dijo la joven con maldad mientras observaba divertida la escena.

El joven corría, al parecer pensando en una solución mientras lo hacía… las serpientes iban detrás de él e incluso una había logrado rasgarle la basta del pantalón. El joven rodó hasta estar cerca del lago y con un rápido movimiento envolvió a todas las serpientes, les prendió fuego y lanzó una especie de bola incandescente al lago.

Nada mal – dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras se miraban fijamente

Vamos Schwarz! Dale su merecido! – gritaban algunos

Vamos Bernard, demuéstrale quién eres! – gritaba otro grupo, compuesto por chicas.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sudorosos, sucios y cansados… ambos empezaron nuevamente a lanzarse hechizos, esta vez moviéndose. Corriendo, saltando, rodando para evitar hechizos. James, Lupin, Lilly, Sirius y algunos otros muchachos y prefectos se encargaban de proteger a los estudiantes más jóvenes. Finalmente ambos duelistas cayeron al suelo tratando de evitar el ataque de su oponente. Alina se levantó y se acomodó el cabello. Bernard simplemente se puso de pie. Se miraban fijamente, con odio. Al mismo tiempo ambos levantaron sus varitas, apuntando al otro… un halo negro salió de las varitas antes de que ambos gritaran a la vez: "Hikari to kage"

A Remus se le hizo conocido ese hechizo… miró hacia donde se encontraba Alina, con la varita en alto, lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro aterrado de la joven… luego todo se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

Qué pasó? Qué ocurre? – gritaban los asustados alumnos de Hogwarts

"Quita tu hechizo!" la voz de Bernard resonó en la cabeza de Alina. Hacía mucho tiempo que podían realizar el hechizo de telepatía.

"Lo haría si pudiera" respondió la joven, también mediante este hechizo… "creo que nuestros hechizos se han fusionado… no puedo… me quita demasiada energía"

No veo nada! Qué sucede! – gritaban otros muchachos, totalmente aterrados

"Sabes qué pasará si es que no lo quitamos a tiempo, verdad?" dijo Bernard tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

"La oscuridad nos devorará" respondió la joven con cierto temor "desapareceremos para siempre en las tinieblas"

"Puedes mover tu varita?" preguntó Bernard con temor

"No. Está unida a la tuya" respondió Alina aterrada

"Intentaré algo… no te muevas" dijo el joven "Espero que funcione!"

"Hazlo rápido!!!"

Alina pudo ver a lo lejos pequeños rayos de luz. Supuso que serían los lumos que lanzaban los alumnos de Hogwarts. "Ingenuos!" pensó "la oscuridad se tragará sus pequeñas luces antes de que puedan ver sus propias manos"

"Necesitamos luz!!!" gritó Bernard dentro de la cabeza de la joven

"No grites en mi cabeza! Intento pensar en algo!" respondió Alina con desesperación "Un patronus… nos dará luz suficiente?" preguntó la joven

"Intentemos"

Un pequeño halo de luz plateada salió de las varitas, pero desapareció casi al instante.

"No sirve!!!" gritó la joven de desesperación, pero la oscuridad también se tragó su voz. "Bernard, mis manos!!!"

"resiste, intentaré otra cosa!" le dijo el joven

Alina pudo ver una pequeña luz roja a lo lejos. Ya sabía qué intentaba hacer Bernard.

"Intentaré lo mismo!" exclamó la joven mientras se movía con dificultad y lanzaba de su varita una luz escarlata.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron intentando, hasta que…

"Alina, cúbrete!!! Intentaré algo más poderoso!"

"NO LO HAGAS!!! PUEDES MATARNOS!!!"

"Moriremos de todas formas…" respondió Bernard

"Bien… Te ayudo…"

Finalmente una gran explosión se escuchó alrededor. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban tirados en el jardín, mientras que Bernard y Alina estaban arrodillados uno frente al otro, a unos 2 o 3 metros de distancia el uno del otro. Ambos estaban jadeando, se veían bastante cansados. Lupin miró los guantes de piel de dragón de Alina, estaban hechos trizas. "La piel de dragón repele toda clase de hechizos" se dijo a sí mismo "Qué era este Hikari to Kage?" se preguntó el joven licántropo.

Pensé que me moriría – dijo un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff

Yo sentí que estaba desapareciendo! – exclamó una muchacha de Griffyndor

Eso estuvo cerca, eh? Schwarz? – dijo Bernard jadeando, cansado, seguía arrodillado.

Pero Alina no respondía. Lupin la miró preocupado. La joven hizo una mueca de dolor y se cogió el brazo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron al sentir un líquido caliente, acercó la mano temblorosa a su cara: era sangre.

Bernard se acercó a ella. Ella seguía de rodillas, mirando con estupor la sangre entre sus dedos. Miró a Bernard y simplemente salió corriendo. En un inicio el joven invitado no comprendió qué sucedía, hasta que vio el rastro de sangre que la muchacha iba dejando mientras corría hacia el castillo.

"Maldición!" pensó Bernard antes de ir corriendo detrás de ella. Una mano lo detuvo. Era Lupin. "Ya has hecho suficiente… No crees que es hora de irte?"

Bernard bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el castillo, pero dando un rodeo. Narcissa estaba corriendo para dar el alcance a su amiga.

"Voy a matarlo" le dijo Lupin a sus amigos, mientras los demás regresaban al castillo comentando lo bueno que estuvo el duelo y hablando de un empate.

Nota de la Autora: Gomen Nasai!!! Demoré muchoooo! Pero ahora ando de vacaciones y actualizaré prontitoooo!!! Espero que les haya gustado!!! Besos!!! Ah y Feliz 2008!!! )


End file.
